


When I Get You Alone

by orphan_account



Series: Breakeven [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Blaine, Cheerio Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt wears his cheerio uniform as if it was an armour, but when Blaine transfers to McKinley, both have to come to terms with the most hidden parts of themselves.





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is an old work that I decided to delete, but after some convincing I decided to 'orphan' it instead. Be gentle with it.

Being a Cheerio didn't just mean that you were popular, in perfect physical shape and at the very top of the food chain. Oh, no. It also meant that jealous stares and dreamy sighs would follow you everywhere, at least when you were in the hell-hole also known as William McKinley High School. Kurt Hummel knew it perfectly well, being a Cheerio himself and spending nearly every minute of his time in that school with other Cheerios. _This is your last year, you can make it. Another year and you'll go away from this city without another look back._ With the longest sigh of his life, Kurt opened his locker to put away some brand new books. One last year and high school would be over. He surely was not going to miss it, not even a bit. His first years had been... well, let's just not talk about them. _One last year_. Just when he was about to go away and head for his first class (history, ugh), Santana, Quinn and Brittany appeared by his side.

“Hey, Lady Hummel.”

Kurt turned around, a sincere smile on his face, to face his friends. He knew that his best friends were basically the Lima version of the movie Mean Girls (featuring Quinn Fabray as Regina George), but he didn't care. Being their friend and wearing that red and white uniform were the only two things that made high school bearable. That cheerleader uniform was his armour, his shield. Nothing bad could happen as long as he was wearing that.

“Hey, Satan. Ready to kick asses and be fabulous for another year?”

The dark-haired cheerleader grinned as an answer. They were chatting about nothing, making plans for lunch, when an unknown voice made its way to their ears.

“Hello, hot stuff.”

Santana was just about to reply something witty, when she noticed that the handsome stranger was not talking to her. _Well well well, this is going to be funny_. An unreadable expression on her face, she elbowed Kurt, pointing with her chin to someone behind Kurt's shoulders. Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms on his chest, the porcelain-skinned boy turned around, founding himself face to face with a gorgeous guy. The guy, probably a new kid ( _surely a new kid, I have never seen him around, and damn if it would be impossible not to notice him_ ), had black curly hair, amber eyes, a tanned skin and the physical structure of a Greek god. To cover, or better to underline, that body, the guy was wearing a black leather jacket, a tight white t-shirt and tight black jeans. A pair of boots completed that outfit. Kurt forced himself to keep a neutral, even slightly annoyed, expression.

“May I help you?”

The guy smirked, his lips stretching in a sinful way. _Very kissable lips, by the way. Oh, get a hold of yourself, Hummel! Do not make fun of yourself in public, please_.

“Actually, yes. Fancy a fuck?”

Kurt almost lost it in that moment. His mouth opened, his eyes wide, his brain in a complete blackout, he didn't know what to say or how to react. The three girls behind his back didn't help him that much, too busy in laughing and exchanging excited looks. _Thank you very much, ladies_. Retrieving part of his icy queen demeanour, Kurt shot him a poisonous glance.

“In your dreams.”

The insanely good-looking boy laughed, slightly shaking his head. In a second, he was back to his flirty tone, his eyes shamelessly scanning Kurt's body, basically undressing the pale counter-tenor with his eyes.

“Oh, baby, in my dreams we are way beyond that, believe me.”

Turning around to hide the deep blush that was covering his cheeks, Kurt headed towards his class, the girls saying good-bye to him and reminding him of their appointment for lunch. In a second, Kurt was lost in his thoughts. It was not fair. Kurt had not been expecting that. It was embarrassing, but the pale boy didn't know how to react to advances. He had been the only openly gay guy in Lima for his whole life, for Christ's sake! _Way to start my Senior Year. Screw that new kid, I am not going to let him near me again._

 

Kurt sat, ready for his hated History class. Not that he hated the old, dotty, scatterbrained, sweet teacher, he just hated that course. He closed his eyes for a second, imagining that he was far away from Lima, on a stage, doing an amazing performance. _Yeah, better_. With a satisfied hum and a smile on his face, Kurt opened his eyes, just to find two amber eyes fixed on him.

“Not you again!” Kurt almost shouted.

The annoying new kid smirked, sitting right by his side, and before Kurt could protest and send him away, the teacher arrived. The hour of lesson passed without history (no pun intended), Kurt doing his best to avoid the insistent gaze of his new desk-mate. Five minutes from the end of the lesson, the teacher had one of his sadly famous great ideas.

“I have a special assignment for you. I want you to work in pairs on a research project. Choose an aspect, a characteristic or a period of the Second World War and analyse it in twenty pages at least. You are going to work with your desk-mate, and it is my last word. See you on Thursday.”

_No. Nononono. This has to be a fucking joke, right?_ Kurt turned towards the new kid, who had a satisfied smirk painted on his face.

“Well, it will be a pleasure to work with you. I am Blaine Anderson, by the way. Your name, gorgeous?”

The blue-eyed boy wished for that to be a bad dream. Was he going to survive his last year of high school?

“Kurt Hummel. Hummel, for you.”

Blaine grinned, his hand sliding on the back of Kurt's chair with nonchalance, nearly trapping the thinner boy.

“My pleasure.. Kurt.”

_Damn, I am so screwed._

 

\- - -

 

“I don't understand why you are complaining about it, Lady Hips. You have been paired with the most handsome and hot guy in school for a long-term project, this is pure gold! What are you bitching about?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, nearly taking a look at his own brain for how far they rolled back in his head. Santana really could not see the point.

“I am bitching because I do not like that guy, okay?”

Suddenly, a voice startled the pale boy, making him drop his fork.

“Hey, that hurt my feelings!”

_Oh, perfect._ Behind him, in the noisy cafeteria, stood the pain in the ass they were talking about. Blaine Anderson had a hand on his chest, his face expressing a overly-dramatic and mocking sorrow. Without a second glance, Kurt turned back to face his friends again, ignoring Anderson with all his will. With a grin Kurt could not see, Blaine sat beside him, so near their thighs were almost touching. Sighing, Kurt turned towards him.

“What do you want, Anderson?”

Blaine grinned. The pale boy was even more gorgeous than he remembered. His skin was pale, flawless and silky-smooth. His expressive eyes were a wonderful shade of blue, but sometimes they seemed green and with the right light they almost turned into a marvellous grey. His lips were rosy and perfectly shaped. His hair was chestnut coloured and stylishly coiffed. His body was thin and elegant, but he definitely had muscles: they were generously underlined by that skin-tight uniform he was wearing. _I can't wait to get into those red pants_. Remembering that Kurt had asked him a question, he locked his eyes with Kurt's.

“Your place, after school? There is a project we have to work on.”

Kurt rose an eyebrow, a skeptical expression on his face. _Sure as hell he isn't thinking about the history project._ Brittany was examining the new guy and the way he interacted with her friend. Without warning, and with a bright and innocent smile on her face, the blonde cheerleader asked him something.

“Are you a dolphin too?”

Kurt barely suppressed a laugh, for Blaine's confused expression was absolutely priceless. _Oh, now I want to see how you deal with this._

“A dolphin?”

Brittany nodded happily. He didn't know it?

“Yes, a dolphin. Dolphins are gay sharks, didn't you know it?”

Blaine smiled. That girl was adorable. The dark-haired cheerleader was staring at her with a sweet smile on her face. _I guess I am not the only 'dolphin' around here. That's good._

“Yes, I am a dolphin. Are you a dolphin too?”

Brittany shook her head, still smiling. Now Blaine was confused.

“No, I am an unicorn. But Kurt is a dolphin! Wait, I think I am a dolphin too.. what does this make me? A dulicorn? An uniphin? Not sure about it.”

Kurt burst in laughs, his high-pitched voice ringing like a bell. Blaine sincerely laughed too, and for a moment he didn't seem such an asshole. Recomposing himself, Kurt answered the question Blaine had asked him before.

“Okay, my place after school. But we are just going to work on the history project, okay?”

Blaine nodded, even if the smirk on his face suggested something else, and he took his phone from his pocket to exchange numbers with that gorgeous boy.

“Don't worry, Kurt, I'll be a perfect gentleman.”

 

Kurt was stretching his long legs in the field, ready for the first cheerleading practice of the year, when Santana slowly approached him.

“A little present for you, you are going to need it.”

The pale counter-tenor turn around to take a peek at what his friend was holding in her manicured hands: a condom. A loud shriek escaped from his lips, his face bright red for the embarrassment, his stretching exercise completely forgotten.

“Are you crazy??”

The Latin girl rose an eyebrow.

“Don't be a prude, Hummel. It's about time you lose your v-card.”

Before Kurt could commit a cold-blood homicide, finally freeing the world from the danger of Santana Lopez, their Coach, Sue Sylvester, called them.

“Porcelain, Barely Bearable Boobs, will you honour us with your attention?”

The two focused on the practice, Kurt almost forgetting that outrageous episode. Damn, he would rather wear one of Rachel Berry's infamous sweaters than lose his virginity to Anderson. At the end of the practice, Kurt took a quick shower and then headed towards home, not so ready to start working on that project.

 

When Kurt arrived home, Blaine Anderson was already waiting for him, elegantly sitting on a flamboyant bike. _How cliché._ As soon as Blaine spotted the thinner boy, a smirk appeared on his face.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

The blue-eyed boy barely managed to swallow back a snort of annoyance. Thank God his dad was not at home, or he would eat Blaine alive for staring at his son in that way. Kurt walked towards the front door, opened it and reluctantly let Blaine in.

“Follow me, my bedroom is upstairs.”

When Blaine found his eyes at the same level of Kurt's ass, he could not stop himself from staring at it. It was so round and perfect and.. no boxers signs? Blaine almost fell from the stairs in shock. Was it possible? Kurt, Mr Icy Bitch, wearing no briefs? Blaine's cock twitched in his jeans, evidently eager to discover the answer. The moment they arrived at Kurt's bedroom, Blaine hugged him from behind, not even ashamed of letting Kurt feel his hard-on against his ass.

“Alone, at last.”

Shocked, Kurt dropped his bag, which unceremoniously fell on the ground, some objects coming out from it: two books, a pen, a condom.. a condom?? Kurt stared at it, his eyes wide. _Oh, I am so going to kill Santana tomorrow!_ Behind him, Blaine sneered, gently biting the lobe of Kurt's right ear.

“How were you planning to use that? Such a naughty boy.”

Oblivious about Kurt having a guest, Finn entered his little brother's bedroom.

“Hey, dude, how w-”

Finn stared at the unknown guy, at his hands on Kurt's hips, at his teeth on his brother's lobe, at Kurt's distressed expression on his red face. What the fuck..?

 

\- - -

 

In a moment, pure rage blinding him, Finn was on Blaine, shoving him away from his little brother. Finn was not the sharpest tool in the drawer, true, but he was not stupid either. And like hell that was consensual!

“Get off of him, you freak!”

The incredibly tall teenager was just about to throw himself on the guy, when Kurt stopped him with a loud yell.

“Finn, no!”

The quarterback stopped, his fist twitching with the desire of hitting the unknown guy, and he slowly turned towards his brother, who was pale for the shock and was trembling. Finn had never seen Kurt like that before. His brother was always perfect: his hair always perfectly coiffed, even after hours of practice, his clothes always perfectly pressed and clean, his face always shaped in an indifferent mask. Now, Kurt seemed confused, his face was bright red and his eyes were watery.

“You okay, man?”

The blue-eyed counter-tenor nodded, afraid that his voice could break if he tried to speak. He had seen Finn get violent before and he had heard him shout before, countless times, but this time was different. This time, Finn had acted that way to protect him, to shield him from a danger. Not that Anderson was a danger. _He is even shorter than me, after all._ Yet, it was good to know that his stepbrother cared about him, even if during the last year they had not talked that much.

“I'm fine, thank you. What about you, Anderson? Are you still alive?”

With a half-smile on his face, Blaine stood up from the floor. He really had not seen that coming. _Years of fight club are nothing when you have to face an over-protecting.. something. Fuck this guy is tall_. Blaine was conscious of his not impressive height, and he had been called 'hobbit' more than once, but still that guy was huge! The gigantic teen was now shielding Kurt from him, staring at Blaine with contempt.

“Yes, pretty boy, I am fine. Your bodyguard can go, now.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn with heat. _The perks of having a porcelain-like skin: it takes you nothing to turn into a tomato._ Kurt grabbed his stepbrother's arm before he could do something stupid like tear Blaine apart. Not that he would mourn Anderson. _It's just that blood is a bitch to clean._

“Okay, guys, time for the introductions. Finn, this is Blaine Anderson. We have been paired for a history project. Anderson, this is Finn, my stepbrother.”

The two guys studied each other for a while. When he was sure that he was not going to be murdered, Blaine waved his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Finn.”

Finn didn't like that Blaine dude. He had basically molested his brother, and after all the shit Kurt had gone through, he really did not need that. _I am going to tell Burt, that for sure. Now, let's make things clear with this guy._

“Touch him again and I'll kill you.”

With a last murderous glance, Finn left the room.

 

The moment his brother left the room, fortunately without noticing the condom on the floor, Kurt closed the door, a loud sigh of exasperation leaving his lips. Blaine sat on the king-size bed, slowly observing Kurt's room. It was clean, with a Wicked poster on a wall. Wow, that was unexpected.

“You like Broadway, handsome?”

The pale counter-tenor tried not to roll his eyes for the undesired pet name. He was surprised that a walking cliché like Anderson knew something about Broadway, but he succeeded in hiding his surprise.

“Are we playing twenty questions, Anderson?”

Without a word, Blaine stood up, took a hold of Kurt's arm and gently dragged him towards his bed, making him sit down and taking a seat near him. Then, he made a bright, almost child-like, smile.

“Why not? That would be fun! Knowing each other more would help us to bond. The history project would benefit from that, don't you agree?”

Kurt forced his lips not to turn into a smile. Okay, Anderson could be cute, but he was not going to fall for him. Kurt Hummel deserved way better than a guy whose priority was to coax other guys in having sex. Anderson wanted to play that game? Fine. Twenty questions and then they could start to work on the stupid history project. He just had to survive that game.

“Okay, I'll start. What's your favourite colour?”

_Not that I care, but this is a safe question._ Blaine's smile widened. Kurt was humouring him, he knew it, but he could surely take advantage of that game to know him better.

“Red. Are you a virgin?”

_Do not blush, Kurt. Do. Not. Blush._

“No, I'm a Gemini. Cats or dogs?”

_Okay, I'll take it as a yes. I mean, come on. Everything about him screams 'virgin'. And damn if that is hot._

“Dogs. Can I kiss you?”

Kurt's blue eyes almost plopped out of their orbits. Was that guy crazy?? _Does he really expect me to answer?_

“No. Sweet or savoury?”

Slowly, Blaine slid nearer and nearer to the thinner boy, almost trapping him against the headboard. With a smile on his face, the amber-eyed boy put his hands on the wall, Kurt between them. Now he was trapped. When Blaine talked, his voice was low, his face only inches from Kurt's bright red face.

“Sweet. Why not?”

Kurt swallowed, his mind frantically trying to find a valid reason to stop Blaine from kissing him. Almost unconsciously, the blue-eyed boy licked his lips, movement that Blaine observed with interest.

“B-because I do not like you. Katy Perry or Lady Gaga?”

_Oh, so you are trying to distract me? Nice try, pretty thing, but I don't think you can resist me forever. On the contrary, I will never get tired of playing this game with you._

“Katy Perry, definitely. What are you wearing under your slacks?”

Kurt's mouth fell open and his cheeks turned into an even brighter red than before. Blaine smirked. _You were not expecting this, were you?_ The pale boy swallowed again. _You have no problems in playing dirty, Anderson, have you? Well, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine._ Slowly and seductively, Kurt's mouth went nearer and nearer to Blaine's ear. Then, he answered, his hot breath caressing Blaine's skin.

“A thong.”

Blaine wanted to do something, even something stupid like kissing Kurt right there and then, but he was completely petrified. Kurt, the blushing virgin, with a tong? That idea was too much to handle. Blaine's imagination was killing him. Taking advantage of that moment, Kurt elegantly slipped free from Blaine's prison, a smirk on his face. His face red, and a clear bulge in his jeans, Blaine turned towards Kurt.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

Returning to his icy demeanour, Kurt crossed his arms on his chest. He was a-okay with playing the bitch sometimes, but he didn't want Anderson to be the one in control again. That was his home, so they were playing with his rules.

“Do not tempt me. Let's work on the history project, come on.”

_Okay, you won this time._ With a sigh, Blaine took his history book from his satchel. _Next time, I won't go so easy on you._

 

\- - -

 

“Kurt, can you come downstairs?”

_This is not going to be good._ Every time his dad asked him to join him downstairs, it meant he had done something wrong. Sullenly, Kurt left his desk, where he was putting the finishing touches on an essay for English, and headed downstairs. The moment Kurt saw his dad, he knew he was in trouble. His dad was wearing his best serious face and he was waiting for him in the kitchen, his favourite place for berating Kurt. With a sigh, Kurt sat in his usual chair, waiting for his dad to start.

“Finn told me you had a.. guest, today.”

_I am so going to murder my stepbrother for this._ _Thank God Finn didn't see the stupid condom on the floor this afternoon, or I would have been grounded until I was fifty._ Knowing that his dad was still waiting for an explanation, Kurt decided to tell half of the truth.

“Yes. He is my desk-mate in History. We have been assigned to work on a project together. He came over so we could get started.”

_He is also the biggest pain in the ass ever and basically eye-fucks me every time he sees me. No need to bore Dad with all the details though._ Burt nodded, clearing his throat and still staring at his son, waiting for Kurt to say something else. _Damn Finn for this._ He had to tell Dad everything, didn't he? The blue-eyed counter-tenor blushed, knowing that putting a quick end to the conversation would be best for the both of them.

“Okay, he probably likes me. But you have nothing to worry about, Dad. I am not planning to give you grandchildren any time soon.”

Kurt lamely joked to lighten the tension in the air and his father smiled, knowing what Kurt meant.

“Thanks for the reassurance, buddy. I am just a bit worried, you know. Your brother told me this guy was being a little.. inappropriate. Do I need to call the cops, or something?”

Kurt frantically shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for his dad to think he was being molested at school by his desk-mate. Stupid Blaine Anderson for being a clingy pervert and stupid Finn for telling his dad.

“Don't worry, dad, I can handle him. Is that all?”

_Please, please, please let that be all._ Burt shook his head, his face still plastered with his serious expression. _Fuck._ Burt locked his eyes with his son's blue eyes. That was going to be awkward for both of them, but it was his responsibility, as a father, to do that talk with his son.

“I think we should have _that_ talk, buddy.”

Kurt blushed so hard that Burt was afraid he would set their house on fire. His son was shaking his head, his eyes showing all his discomfort.

“I know you are embarrassed son and, believe me, I am probably more embarrassed than you are. But this is important.”

Kurt interrupted his father, hoping to put an end to the conversation. His father had already survived one heart-attack. He didn't want this “talk” to give him another one.

“It's not necessary, Dad, really. I already know the.. hmm.. basics. Santana told me. I promise to stay safe. Can I go now?”

Without waiting for his dad to answer Kurt stood up, heading towards the door.

“Kurt!”

Kurt stopped. Slowly, he turned on his heel and sat back down in his chair, staring at his father with big puppy-dog eyes. He had always hoped to dodge _that_ talk. After all, what could a father say to his gay son? Especially when the father had no previous experience with gays. He had underestimated his father though, a mistake he would not make again.

“I am glad you know the basics, buddy, but I want to tell you something else. Having sex is amazing - don't look at me like that, it's true! - but I want you to be careful with it. Do not throw yourself around as though you don't matter, okay? Because you do matter, Kurt. Especially to me and I don't want you to get hurt.”

Kurt chewed his lower lip, his eyes still locked with his father's. After a moment, he nodded and asked his father if he could go. His father stared at him for another few moments before nodding at Kurt to go ahead. The moment he was allowed to go, Kurt ran to his bedroom and pretty much threw himself on his bed, his face still red. An unknown smell startled him for a moment before he remembered who had left that sweet, yet masculine smell on his bed. Kurt blushed again, mentally scolding himself for having the hots for one Blaine Anderson. That boy was going to be the death of him.

 

Kurt stared at his locker, feeling extremely tired even though it was just the beginning of the day. _Please, let this day be over soon._ He was in the middle of his thoughts when somebody slapped his ass, making him yelp.

“Good morning, Lady Hummel.”

Santana had a wide, wicked smirk on her face. Hmm.. that was strange. She could recognise a virgin when she saw one and everything about Kurt still screamed innocence. How boring. Maybe she should have added a bottle of lube to the packet.

“Hello, Satan.”

Kurt was just about to spit fire at his friend for putting a condom in his satchel when a well-known voice interrupted him.

“Hello, pretty boy.”

Kurt turned around, not bothering to hide his nerves. That guy was really irritating with his cocky smile and leather jacket.

“Hello, Anderson.”

Blaine was staring at Kurt, ignoring the three cheerleaders that were there with him. Truth be told, when he was staring at Kurt, the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Blaine cleared his voice before speaking, still mesmerised by Kurt's big blue eyes.

“Your place, after school? We still have a lot to work on, if you know what I mean.”

_Preferably without your gigantic brother interrupting us, this time?_ Before Kurt could answer with a well-placed retort, the Latin girl cut in.

“Sorry, bushy hair, we have Glee rehearsal. Come on, Kurt.”

Shooting Blaine a last, unreadable glance, Kurt followed his friends down the hallway and around the corner. The amber-eyed boy smiled. If Kurt was trying to get rid of him, he was way too optimistic. Blaine Anderson had a plan.

 

Another year of Glee. Kurt could hardly believe it. He used to like Glee, but he was not sure he enjoyed it any more, although he still loved to perform. Mr Schue was cool and all, but it had always been coach Sylvester who had helped him the most. The Glee Club did not need him, but the Cheerios did, and they also protected him from the bullies that were always on his case for being gay. That was why, as he sat in his usual chair, he wore an indifferent expression on his flawless face. Mr Schue was talking about competitions and rehearsals and all those boring details that everyone knew already. Suddenly, someone interrupted Mr Schue during his ramblings. Kurt would have been grateful if he hadn't seen who it was.

“I am Blaine Anderson and I would like to join the Glee Club.”

Thirteen pairs of eyes went to the door, where Blaine Anderson was standing. Kurt wanted to scream. _Not him, not here! Why can't he just leave me alone?_ Mr Schue smiled.

“No problem, Blaine. But you have to sing something before we can let you in. Do you have something ready or do you need a day or two?”

Blaine didn't bother to answer. They were going to see, or better hear, what he had prepared. He went over to the band in the corner and whispered something in their ears. Then he simply took his place in the middle of the choir room, his eyes fixed on the pale counter-tenor. After a moment, the music started, and he started to sing, his voice wonderful and flirty.

 

_Baby boy, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feeling for long no_

_Hmm_

_You making dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad_

_Because you walk pretty_

_Because you talk pretty_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leaving till you're leaving_

Kurt could not believe it. Anderson was singing to him, staring at him with lust-filled eyes. _Oh, Gaga._

_Oh I swear there's something when he's pumping_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well does he want me to carry him home now?_

_So does he want me to buy him things?_

_On my house, on my job,_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_Baby boy you da shit_

_That makes you my equivalent_

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight_

_All right_

_All my dawgs talking fast_

_Aint you got some photographs?_

_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, yes you did_

When Blaine mentioned the toys, the pale counter-tenor blushed so hard he could light up the room. Blaine savoured the moment and licked his lips, still staring at Kurt. Damn if he loved making Kurt flail like that.

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you so bad_

_Because you walk city_

_Because you talk city_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leaving till you're leaving_

_So I pray to something he ain't bluffing_

_Rubbing up on me_

_Well does he want me to make a vow?_

_Check it_

_Well does he want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job,_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

When Blaine finished to sing, everybody applauded. Everybody except Kurt, anyway. The chestnut-haired boy was too embarrassed to applaud. Mr Schue smiled joyfully and welcomed Blaine to the group, a wide and warm smile on his face.

“You have quite a voice there! Welcome to the Glee Club, Blaine. I am Mr Schuester, but you can call me Mr Schue.”

The raven-haired boy thanked the teacher and took a seat behind Kurt, who was still staring at him as though he had just killed a baby panda. To add fuel to the fire, Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear that sent a shiver down the thinner boy's spine.

“I can't wait to work on our project, Kurt.”

Kurt blushed, half of the blood in his body going to his face and the other half going straight to a southern region he didn't want to think about. It was going to be a long year.

 

\- - -

 

At the end of Glee rehearsals, Kurt grabbed his satchel and hurried out the door. The pale counter-tenor just wanted to get home, change into his nice, soft pyjamas, and watch some TV while eating ice-cream, his diet be damned. He managed to make it to the last hallway safely, but then somebody pushed him against the wall, making him drop his bag. Two strong arms were trapping him against the wall, making his heart beat fast in fear.

“Watch where you're goin', homo.”

Kurt bit his lower lip to keep his retort in his mouth. _David Karofsky, who else?_ Dave was the worst bully in the whole school, someone who was feared by all the geeks and losers. The bulky jock was hovering above him, staring at him like a man in a desert would look at a bottle of water. _Shit. No please, not that again._ Kurt kept his mouth closed, hoping for someone to appear and save him from the situation. Without a word, David closed one of his meaty hands around Kurt's throat to prevent him from screaming. Kurt's eyes widened and he started to tremble in fear. He was paralysed, he couldn't breathe, and his lungs were screaming for air. The blue-eyed boy was one heart-beat away from fainting, when someone screamed.

“Let him go!”

Blaine Anderson grabbed the jock, who was twice his size, and threw him away from the trembling boy who immediately collapsed and started to cough. Without a second thought, Blaine hid Kurt behind his back, shielding him with his body, his face showing all his rage. Yes, Kurt was cute when he was all trembling and scared, but that was not a good reason to hurt him! The jock shot Blaine an angry look, his hands clenching into fists.

“What the hell you want, hobbit?”

_How original_. Blaine smirked. The brainless jock wanted a fight? Fine. He could not wait to kick his ass so bad he would cry and beg for his mummy.

“I want you to stay away from what is mine.”

Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers, but he didn't make a sound. After all, Anderson was a better death than Karofsky. He didn't trust the raven-haired boy, but he was not afraid of him and that was an improvement. Karofsky took a step towards Blaine, ready to beat the shit out of him, and Kurt took a step back, dragging Blaine with him. Like hell Anderson was going to get hurt because of him. Suddenly someone opened a door, distracting Karofsky for a second and Blaine decided to take advantage of the distraction. The moment the jock's head turned, Blaine grabbed Kurt's satchel from the floor with one hand, grabbed Kurt's arm with the other and dragged him towards the exit. With an angry Karofsky chasing them - damn he was quick for someone so bulky! - the two arrived at the parking lot. A few seconds later, they arrived at Blaine's bike.

“Hurry!”

With his brain dazed from fear, the blue-eyed boy didn't protest about riding with Blaine. In a blink of an eye they were on Blaine's bike, neither of them wearing a helmet, heading out of the parking lot and away from Karofsky. David stared at the two with anger-filled eyes. Nobody could touch what was his, nobody. _Just wait and see, hobbit._

 

Kurt had never ridden on a bike before and was completely terrified. Without thinking about what he was doing, he hugged Blaine tightly, afraid for his life (and no, he was not exaggerating, thank you very much). After a while, Kurt heard someone clearing their throat. He opened his blue eyes to have them meet with two deep amber pools. Blaine was staring at him with a smirk on his face. _Oh, we're in front of my house! When did we get here? How long has Anderson been staring at me with those eyes of his?_

“Not that I don't appreciate the hug or the position, but I usually prefer to be the big spoon.”

In that moment, Kurt realised that he was hugging Anderson. He. Was. Hugging. Him. Oh Gaga, this was embarrassing. Blushing, Kurt released Blaine's chest from his tight grip.

“Any chance I can have that kiss, now?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten that a leopard can't change its spots, no matter how hard it tries. Anderson had saved him from Karofsky, true, but he was not in any less danger. He was even more dangerous than Karofsky.

“No way on Earth, Anderson.”

Blaine laughed. Kurt was playing hard to get, that was clear, but it was not a problem to him. He had started to like Kurt's witty retorts and his bitchy attitude. He found them both endearing and a total turn on. No surprise other guys found him attractive too, other guys like that damn jock. Thinking about that jock, and the way he had been touching Kurt, made Blaine's blood boil.

“What has he done to you, Kurt?”

Startled by the unexpected question, Kurt started to chew his lower lip (a bad habit he was trying to lose). It was obvious who Anderson was talking about. Gently, the amber-eyed boy started to caress Kurt's lip with his thumb, making Kurt shiver. The counter-tenor unconsciously licked his lips, tasting a bit of Blaine's skin for the very first time. Seeing a glimpse of Kurt's tongue had the same effect on Blaine and he swallowed, his eyes still locked with Kurt's.

“Can I kiss you?”

This question was nothing new, but this time the tone was different. Gone was the cockiness, and in its place remained only a hopeful, pleading voice. _Yes, please, do whatever you want to me._ Blaine's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in shock. _Oh, crap._ Much to his horror and embarrassment, Kurt realised he had said the last phrase out loud instead of thinking it. Before he could explain his mistake and grab a shovel to dig his own grave, a warm pair of lips shut him up. The porcelain-skinned boy yelped in surprise, a yelp that turned into a moan when Blaine started to suck his lower lip. Kurt was not experienced (this was just his second kiss, after all), but damn was Blaine a good kisser! Kurt was just about to throw his demeanour out the proverbial window and melt into the kiss, when a voice startled them both.

“Kurt?”

Kurt opened his eyes, parting his lips from Blaine's. His stepmother was staring at him as though he had just sprouted a second head. _Damn it_. Blaine mumbled something that sounded like a complaint about his family of cockblockers and Kurt elbowed him in the ribs, making him shut up.

“Hi, Carole. I'll.. Umm.. be home in a second.”

Carole knew her stepson was embarrassed - who could blame him? - but she could not stop staring at them. Kurt's usually pale skin was red and his lips were slightly swollen. The other boy's lips were swollen too, but he looked more annoyed than embarrassed. With a half-smile on her face, Carole nodded at Kurt and went back into the house, leaving the two alone again. The second Carole wasn't in sight any more, Kurt hid his face behind his hands, a loud groan escaping his lips.

“I think your stepmother likes me. You have nothing to worry about; she is going to give us her blessing.”

If only looks could kill. Without a second thought, Kurt smacked Blaine's arm, making the shorter boy laugh. Recomposing himself and wearing a sweet smile, Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek.

“I'd better go. See you tomorrow, beautiful.”

Without waiting for Kurt to reply, Blaine gave him a last peck on the lips, savouring the feeling of Kurt's soft lips against his. Then, he turned on the bike and left, leaving a flushed Kurt, the poor boy who was having a hard time remembering why he hated Blaine so much.

 

\- - -

 

The moment Kurt's eyes met Carole's during dinner later that night, he knew something really bad was just about to happen. He had spent the whole afternoon praying to a God he did not believe in that Carole would not tell his dad what she had seen. This time, it had been his entire fault. Blaine Anderson had managed to destroy the protective walls he had built around his heart, making him do something incredibly stupid. He would worry about Anderson later though. Right now, his problem was Carole and what she was going to say. No matter how pleading his blue eyes were, Carole ignored them, took a deep breath and condemned him to death.

“Burt, I think you should ask Kurt about the guy he was with this afternoon.”

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Burt shot an interrogative look to his wife before focusing on Kurt, who was bright red for the embarrassment. Before Burt could ask his son anything, Finn cut in tactlessly.

“Was it that Blaine Anderson guy, dude? I don't like him! Every time I see him he's staring at your ass!”

Kurt choked on the water he was drinking, his eyes wide. The pale counter-tenor spent a few seconds daydreaming about stabbing his stupid stepbrother with a spoon. _How could he be so idiotic?_ While Carole scolded her son for his language, Burt raised an eyebrow and stared at his own son, waiting for an explanation. Knowing that there was no way to escape the situation, Kurt swallowed before speaking, planning to kill his stepbrother in his sleep.

“He is just the guy I have to work with for the history project, Dad.”

Carole knew that Kurt was going to hate her for this, but she was sincerely worried about him. Kurt had always been a kind kid, incredibly naive and romantic. But lately he was not the same. He was cold, distant and disenchanted. She was doing the right thing.

“They were in the middle of a make-out session.”

This time it was Burt who almost choked on the water he was drinking, his eyes wide in shock. Was it true? He could not believe it. Kurt was staring at Carole with angry eyes, as though she had just betrayed him. The counter-tenor knew he was going to regret his outburst, but in that moment he didn't care.

“You had no right, Carole! It was only a kiss! There is no need to make a big deal out of it!”

Burt could not believe his ears. His kid had kissed a random guy in front of their house? The same kid that no more than ten years ago had asked him if every love story ends with 'and they lived happily ever after'? Burt knew it was not possible to have his sweet kid back, but he didn't want them to become strangers either.

“Don't talk to Carole like that, Kurt. I raised you better than that. I think you should apologise, now.”

Kurt was full of indignation.

“Why should I? She is not my mother!”

He didn't mean it, but he snapped, losing control of his mouth. A few seconds of uneasy silence followed. Carole put a hand over her mouth to silence a sob, her eyes filling with tears. Finn stared at Kurt in disbelief, refusing to acknowledge what his brother had just said. Burt did something he had never done before: he slapped his son, the loud 'crack' echoing in the now silent room. The pale boy put a hand on his cheek, the burning pain making him tremble. Without a word Kurt stood up and left the room. The sound of a door slamming announced to them that Kurt had just left the house.

 

_Don't cry, Kurt. Do. Not. Cry._ Kurt was one step away from bursting in tears, but he wanted to stay strong. A slap was not a big deal, after all. A lump in his throat almost choked him. It wasn't true. He loved his dad and being slapped by him had been really humiliating. He couldn't believe his dad had actually slapped him. When he took a look around, he frowned. It took him a few moments to realise that his feet had brought him to the park. With a sigh, he sat on a bench. He didn't want his dad to worry about him, but he wasn't ready to go back home so soon. He had disappointed his father and he knew it. And damn if that hurt! A loud 'snap' nearly scared the life out of him. He was not alone in the park as he had originally thought and this realisation made him swallow down a lump of fear. Just noticing how dark the park was, Kurt slowly stood up, ready to leave and go back home. Before he could take just one step, somebody spoke.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin in surprise. Anderson was there. What the hell was he doing there? The blue-eyed boy put a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart.

“Are you crazy, Anderson? You nearly scared me to death!”

Anderson laughed, not even a bit sorry. Kurt was just about to start bitching when he noticed that Blaine was sporting a black eye. Kurt didn't know why, but the sight hurt like he was the one wounded. The counter-tenor hesitantly took a step towards Blaine and delicately touched the swollen bruise, making the amber-eyed boy flinch a little. Seeing Kurt's worried expression, Blaine smiled sweetly, trying his best to be indifferent about the whole thing.

“Don't worry, sweetheart. I won.”

_A wink is not that cool when the other eye is black, too bad._ Kurt didn't seem convinced, but Blaine knew how to distract him and make him focus on more pleasant things. Cupping Kurt's cheeks with his hands, Blaine locked their lips together. It had been just a few hours, but God he had missed those lips! Kurt closed his eyes and parted his lips, allowing Blaine's probing tongue entrance into his mouth and causing the raven-haired boy to hum in pleasure. Shamelessly, Blaine removed one hand from Kurt's face to touch his ass. Feeling Blaine's hand _there_ , Kurt parted their lips, his face flushed and his voice raw.

“You really don't know the meaning of the word 'shame', do you?”

Blaine grinned like a cat that just got the milk. Instead of removing his hand from Kurt's glorious ass, he squeezed it lightly, just to make Kurt yelp.

“I do know it. Do you want an example? It would be a _shame_ not to kiss you again.”

As Blaine chased Kurt's lips again, the thinner boy ducked his head. He was starting to lose control and he didn't want to. Blaine Anderson had way too much of an effect on him.

“No, Blaine, stop.”

Blaine reluctantly stopped, raising an eyebrow. What was the problem now? It was clear that Kurt liked him, so why was he acting this way? Kurt fixed his eyes on the ground before speaking.

“I don't think we should do this again, Blaine.”

Blaine felt something strange in his chest, an unusual but not unfamiliar pain, something he had promised himself he would never feel again. Unable to stop himself, Blaine asked why and Kurt answered, his eyes still lowered to the ground.

“We have to work together and I don't want things to be.. weird between us.”

Without wasting so much as a word to reply, and not trusting his voice in that moment, Blaine turned around and left, leaving a sad and mortified Kurt behind. _If Kurt thinks I am going to give up so easily, he is damn wrong._

 

\- - -

 

Trying his best to be quiet and invisible, Kurt turned the key in the door's lock, waiting a few seconds before tiptoeing into his house. It wasn't really that late, but  he  hoped that his family wouldn't notice him. He hoped that they would be sound asleep and that they would let him be for once in his life. Obviously he had been too optimistic, for his dad, wide awake and clearly still angry, was waiting for him in the living room. The pale counter-tenor knew that ignoring him now would just make things worse, so he took a seat on the couch. Playing with the hem of his shirt, Kurt fixed his blue eyes on the floor, hoping for the silent torture to end soon. Shaking his head from the extreme disappointment that overpowered all other emotions, his father started to scold him.

“You have never disappointed me as much as you did tonight, Kurt.”

Kurt felt tears starting to fill his eyes to the brim, threatening to spill over, and he hated himself for this. He hated to cry, he hated feeling weak. He had been the weak victim for too long and he refused to let his weak, terrified, trembling old self prevail again. Swallowing the lump in his throat down, he forced his voice not to tremble. He even managed to sound slightly annoyed.

“I'll apologize to Carole tomorrow. Can I go to bed now? It's a school night and I'm really tired.”

Burt considered keeping his son there and scolding him the whole night, making him understand why he was so disappointed, but it would be to no use. His son was stubborn, he had always been, so Burt decided to let him go to bed, promising himself that he would get back to this discussion soon.

“Sure. Good night, buddy.”

Kurt shot his dad a tired smile before standing up from the couch.

“Night, Dad.”

After his moisturising routine, Kurt changed into his silk pyjamas and he slid under the covers. In a moment of silence, he found himself back in the park, the memories hitting him hard. He could still see Blaine's disappointed eyes in his mind and the image almost broke his heart. _You have done the right thing. You have done the right thing and you know it. Guys like Blaine Anderson are troublemakers and you don't need any more troubles in your life. It was the right thing to do._ Refusing to waste another thought on Blaine Anderson, the pale boy closed his eyes, ready for a sleepless night.

 

When the alarm clock rang Kurt could not believe it was actually morning. Stretching his arms over his head, he stood up from his bed, feeling more tired in that moment than after winning a national cheerleading competition. After a quick shower, he dressed into his Cheerio uniform and coiffed his hair. When he joined his family in the kitchen, he knew he still owed an apology to his stepmother. Kurt was not a touchy-feely person and he rarely touched people if he could avoid it, but this time he knew it was the right thing to do. Without a second thought, he hugged Carole around the waist.

“I'm sorry.”

Putting down the cup she was holding, Carole hugged him back tightly and stroked his back, paying attention not to ruin her step-son's hair (she knew how deeply Kurt cared about his hair).

“It's all right, sweetie. I'm sorry for telling your dad, but I was worried about you.”

Kurt smiled at her, showing more confidence than he actually felt. He didn't want his family to worry about him.

“Don't be, Carole. I promise that I am fine.”

Carole didn't believe him, but she let Kurt drop the subject, an act that Kurt really appreciated. Eight in the morning was way too early for serious matters. After a cup of coffee, Kurt brushed his teeth and said goodbye to his dad and Carole, ready to head to school. It was just the first week of school and he was already tired of it. With an exhausted sigh, he started his Navigator. Damn if he was tired. When Kurt reached his locker after getting to school, somebody was waiting for him.

“God, this uniform does wonders for your body.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, a rosy blush covering his cheeks. Anderson was never going to stop making him blush, was him? _Well, let's have a little revenge._ Using his sexiest voice, Kurt whispered in Anderson's ear, his warm breath going straight to Blaine's crotch.

“It's not the uniform, Anderson. It's my body. Too bad you're never going to get any of it.”

With a sudden movement of his hips, Blaine trapped Kurt against his locker, a flirty grin on his face.

“Never say never, beautiful.”

Kurt took a shaky breath, his mouth slightly parted and his hands clenching around Blaine's biceps. Having Blaine that near was not good for his head, the only thing he could think about was kissing the raven-haired boy senseless. Fortunately for him, someone interrupted them.

“Hey, Anderson, we have P.E. You coming?”

Kurt had never been so happy to see Puck before. Sure, the guy was arrogant and a former bully, but sometimes he was unexpectedly able to do something right. He and Blaine had bonded well in the first days of school, probably because they were quite similar. Both were leather-holics, always horny bad guys. Shooting Kurt a last glance, Blaine answered to his new friend.

“Ya. Okay, let's go.”

Ignoring Blaine's innuendo and the familiar heat on his face, Kurt opened his locker to grab his clothes for P.E.

 

Blaine wanted to die. Allowing students to wear shorts when their legs were one mile long should be illegal. _Seriously, Kurt needs to wear a warning like 'be careful, I'm extremely sexy'._ Kurt was doing his stretching exercises, his pale, long legs affecting Blaine's southern region and making his mouth water. The amber-eyed boy tried to look elsewhere, but it was impossible. Puck caught him staring at Kurt and laughed, shaking his head.

“Don't even think about it, Anderson. No way Princess is giving that piece of ass away.”

Not even remotely embarrassed for having being caught staring at Kurt's ass, Blaine laughed, his eyes never leaving that pale body.

“Give me time, Puckerman.”

Puck grinned. He liked this Anderson character. It was cool to have another bad boy in school, even if Anderson was interested in his best friend's brother. Well, it wasn't his business, right? If Anderson had the hots for Hummel it wasn't a problem for him.

“Wanna bet on it?”

Blaine shook his head. The idea was alluring, but he didn't want to bet on this kind of thing. He wanted to bed Kurt for the pleasure of doing it, not for a stupid bet with a friend.

“No, thanks. I don't want to worm money out of you.”

Puck spent the whole hour making fun of him and his cockiness, but Blaine didn't care. The only thing he cared about had incredible blue eyes and soft lips, a gorgeous body and a bitchy attitude that made him go crazy. The rest of the world could disappear, Blaine just wanted him. And sure as hell was going to have him.

 

\- - -

 

Thank God it was Friday. Kurt wondered if Mr. Schue would notice it if he just stood up and left the choir room. After all, nobody needed him there. Finn and Rachel, looking at each other sweetly, were delighting the whole Glee club with another disgustingly cheesy duet, so what was the point of him staying there? Bored to death, the pale counter-tenor took a look at his fellow gleeks, leaving his mind free to follow his thoughts. Artie was staring at Finchel's performance with a smile, as usual. _Good old Artie._ Beside him there was Mercedes, his former best friend, who was texting someone with her cellphone, deliberately ignoring her rival's performance. _Nice choice, Mercedes._ Next to Mercedes sat Tina, who was smiling at Mike and staring at him with heart-shaped eyes. For a brief moment Kurt envied the Asian couple. They were so happy together. With a sigh, Kurt turned his head to take a look at someone else. Quinn was sitting graciously in her usual chair, her eyes fixed on her ex-boyfriend. _Sweet Quinn, full of regrets but too proud to admit it._ To complete the unholy trinity, Santana and Brittany were sitting one next to the other, their pinkies linked and their heads nearly touching. The blue-eyed boy smiled at the sweet sight. A few seconds later, his eyes fell on Sam, the blond former jock. He was staring at Finn and Rachel with a smile, his hands moving as though he was playing his guitar. Next to him there was Noah Puckerman, the Glee club's resident bad boy. He was pretending to listen to his friends singing, but you could easily tell he didn't give a shit about it, just like the majority of them. Last but not least, the new kid. Blaine was staring at the two with a smile on his face. Not a grin, not a smirk, but an actual smile. Seeing this, Kurt smiled too and choked down a laugh. Who would have thought that under the leather jacket and the skin-tight t-shirt Anderson was hiding a soft heart? When the Glee rehearsal was over, Mr. Schue merrily bade them farewell and left the room. The moment their teacher was in the hallway, Rachel hurried to close the door, a wide grin on her face.

“Okay, New Directions, can I have your attention for a moment?”

_Here we go again._ Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes, not so ready to listen to what the co-captain of the Glee club had to say. Every time Rachel had that crazy expression on her face something (usually bad) was about to happen. Ignoring Kurt's groan, Rachel excitedly took her place in the middle of the choir room.

“My dads are going to be out of town this weekend, so how about we have a party tonight? We can drink, listen to some music and have fun!”

For once in his life, Kurt actually liked one of Rachel's ideas. Some alcohol was exactly what he needed to forget everything about Blaine Anderson and how hot he was with his curly hair and his broad chest and.. okay, this train of thought needed to stop. Santana answered for them all, expressing in mean words what they were all thinking about Rachel's idea.

“I'm in only if you don't wear that horrible green dress you were wearing last time you threw a party, Berry. Seriously, was it your grandmother's?”

Rachel shot the Latin girl a murderous look before smiling again and telling them to be at her house by nine pm. Kurt collected his satchel from the floor and headed to the door. Before he could exit the door, he heard Rachel add something else.

“Ah, obviously you are invited too, Blaine. After all you are one of us, now!”

With that piece of information haunting him, Kurt hurried out of the choir room. Suddenly the idea of a party didn't seem so great any more. Quinn reached him in the hallway, a half-smile on her face.

“So, what are you going to wear tonight?”

Kurt opened his locker room to put away some books he didn't need for the weekend.

“I'm not coming.”

Quinn raised one of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows, a surprised expression on her face. Understanding what Kurt was afraid of – or better, who he was afraid of – a knowing smile appeared on her face.

“Don't worry, I won't let Anderson take advantage of you when you are drunk. I'll pick you up at nine straight.”

Leaving Kurt no chance to complain, the blonde cheerleader left. Closing his locker with way more strength than necessary, Kurt started to walk towards the parking lot, his mind already at work to create the perfect outfit for the party.

 

That evening, when Kurt finished to adjust his clothes and took a look at himself in the mirror he was rather satisfied with his work. He was wearing his tightest black leather slacks, a pearl grey button up shirt and his black boots and his hair was perfectly coiffed. He looked great. With a last satisfied smirk he left his room, ready for the party. He had just reached the stairs when his phone buzzed.

 

From: Satan

Almost there, bring that sexy virgin ass on the road

 

Kurt blushed. He should have imagined that he would have to share Quinn's lift with Santana and Brittany too. Forcing a neutral expression on his still red face, he said goodbye to his dad and to Carole, promising them that he would behave. When he reached the road, the unholy trinity was waiting for him.

“About time, Lady Hummel. Come on, I need a drink.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat in the car without replying. The party hadn't even started and he was already dreaming about returning home to his soft bed. When they arrived at Rachel's house, everybody except Blaine was already there in the basement with a red solo cup in their hands. Noticing Blaine's absence, both relief and disappointment filled Kurt's heart. The pale counter-tenor didn't have time to process his feelings though, because Santana gave him a red solo cup filled to the brim with something no doubt intoxicating and told him to drink it. A hour later, they were all wasted. They had been drinking, dancing and chatting and now they were playing 'spin the bottle'. It was in the middle of the game that Blaine appeared, his cocky smile making Kurt shiver. Puck started to shout the moment he saw his new friend.

“Heeeeeey, man! We're playin' 'spin the bottle'! You wanna play? No wait! I've got a better idea! Let's play 'seven minutes in heaven'!”

Everybody cheered and screamed, the music only partially covering their screams. Blaine sat among them on the floor, gladly accepting a red solo cup from Rachel (who was wearing something decent this time, thank God). Drunk as never before, Rachel hugged Blaine as though they were old friends.

“You are the new one, you spin the bottle for the first turn of 'seven minutes in heaven'!”

Laughing, Blaine spun the bottle and everybody stared at it in anticipation. When the bottle stopped, it was clearly pointing at Kurt, who simply cheered and stood up on unsteady legs. Santana and Puck, who were the only two who had no problems in holding their alcohol, took a sober Blaine and a clearly less sober Kurt to the closet and locked them there. The moment the two guys were there, Kurt giggled.

“I haven't been in the closet for years, if you know what I mean.”

Blaine smirked and hugged Kurt around his waist before the thinner boy could fall on the floor.

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean.”

Kurt smirked and took advantage of the hug to grind his hips against Blaine's, making the amber-eyed boy moan.

“So, Blaine Anderson, how do you wanna spend these minutes together?”

Not bothering to answer, Blaine smashed their lips together. Kurt would probably kill him the moment his drunkenness faded, but Blaine didn't care. Kurt's lips were smooth and hot and sweet and he desired them – him – too much to care. Kurt answered to the kiss with the same passion, his mind too much in a blur for him to remember that he had been the one to say they shouldn't make-out. Without warning, Blaine started to open Kurt's shirt, revealing his gorgeously pale chest. Feeling Blaine's hands on his heated skin, Kurt sucked Blaine's lower lip, a loud moan leaving his mouth.

“Fuck, you are wonderful.”

Kurt blushed at the compliment and moaned again when Blaine started to touch his ass, his hips shamelessly searching for some friction. The raven-haired boy sucked a few hickeys on Kurt's collarbone and neck, wanting him to remember their make-out session for a while. Blaine was just about to open Kurt's slacks and hopefully go all the way when the door of the closet opened.

“Time's up, guys!”

Kurt swore and exited the closet, his shirt still open and his hard-on clear in his slacks for everyone to see. Blaine exited too, a satisfied smirk on his face. Feeling Finn's eyes burning holes in his back, Blaine turned around and winked at the tall teenager, just to fuel his anger. Happy with this little act of revenge on Finn, Blaine took something to drink and joined his new friends on the floor to continue what was the best party of his life.

 

\- - -

 

Twenty minutes later, the whole Glee club cheered when Santana sashayed out of the closet, an unsteady and flushed Rachel following behind her. They were still playing 'seven minutes in heaven', but it was starting to get boring. Blaine, who was very much able to hold his alcohol, asked Santana why Rachel looked so flushed and dishevelled. The Latin girl just smirked, her lips slightly swollen.

“Let's just say I gave her something to think about when she has vanilla sex with Frankenteen.”

Blaine grinned. This girl was surely dangerous and a complete bitch, but she was sassy and determined, two qualities he highly appreciated. Stretching his arms, the amber-eyed boy took a look at his prey. Kurt was cuddling with the blonde cheerleader, the sweet one, a wide grin on his porcelain face. His shirt was still open from their make-out session in the closet, his pale chest on display for the world, and Blaine could not force his eyes to look at anything else. He was getting hard again, so he tried to think about not-sexy things to chill down. Finn. Rachel in underwear. A vagina. That thought definitely killed his hard-on, much to his relief. Needing something else to drink, he took a beer from the table where the alcohol was. Almost unconsciously, he started to stare at Kurt again. Damn, he was gorgeous. A few seconds of dirty thinking later (oh, the things he could do to that pretty thing), Puck lightly smacked him to catch his attention.

“Dude, you've been staring at Princess again.”

Blaine smirked and took a sip of his beer before answering.

“It's quite hard not to stare. I mean, he is sex on a stick.”

Before Puck could reply, Santana called them, a wide grin on her face.

“Hey, guys! I wanna change game. Let's play 'truth or dare'!”

When everybody agreed to play the game, she said she would go first and chose her first victim with a devilish smile.

“Puckerman, truth or dare?”

Puffing his chest and winking at his former girlfriend, the resident bad boy jock chose 'dare', not even a bit afraid of what Santana would dish out for him. The raven-haired cheerleader smiled and told him to kiss the most beautiful girl in the room. Without a second thought, Puck stood up, walked over to Quinn and kissed her on the lips. The moment their lips touched, both felt fireworks in their bellies. The passionate kiss went on for a few seconds, neither of them noticing that their friends were whistling and cheering. When their lips parted, Puck smiled sweetly at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“You okay?”

Quinn nodded, a smile appearing on her face.

“Yes, let's go on with the game.”

Puck smiled again and took a look at his friends. Who could he choose? Suddenly, an idea took form in his mind and his smile turned into a smirk.

“Hey, Princess! Truth or dare?”

Even more wasted than before, if possible, Kurt smiled and, using his best flirty voice, he replied with a slurred 'dare, obviously'. Puck smirked. _Now you are mine, Hummel._

“Put your cheerleading skills to good use and give our Anderson over here the best lap dance he is ever going to receive.”

_Oh, Anderson so owns me one for this._

 

For a second, Blaine thought that was just a dream (a wonderful, wet dream) and that he'd wake up soon. But that thought was immediately dismissed when Kurt smiled and slowly – oh, so slowly – started to crawl towards Blaine. Suddenly, two pairs of strong arms lifted Blaine from the ground and placed him on the couch, where Kurt joined him in a blink of an eye. With perfect timing, Do Ya Think I'M Sexy filled the room and Kurt locked his eyes with Blaine's, the devilish smirk never leaving his face. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, his knees on each side of Blaine's legs and he started to rotate his hips in tempo with the music. Just when Blaine thought he couldn't get more excited, Kurt started to lower his hips until their cocks were touching. The raven-haired boy swore and put his hands on the thinner boy's ass, making him close his beautiful eyes in pleasure. Blaine was just about to kiss those wonderful lips, the consequences be damned, when the song ended and they both froze. Shaking his head a bit, Kurt smiled at Blaine and stood up, returning to their friends who were still staring at them. Not even bothering to pretend he wasn't sporting an erection, Blaine stood up too and joined them on the floor again. Was he really damned to remain with blue-balls the whole night?

 

_Oh Gaga, my head is so trying to kill me_. It was surely morning, but there was no way the pale counter-tenor was going to open his eyes yet. Kurt groaned in pain and curled up in a ball, covering his pounding head with the sheets. What the hell had happened the previous night at the party? Had he really drunk so much he could not remember a thing? _Thank you so much, Quinn Fabray, for keeping an eye on me._ Deciding that taking a look at the clock would not kill him, Kurt started to blindly touch the bed, searching for his cell phone. Suddenly, his hand found something smooth and hot and.. with hair?? Kurt opened his eyes and he nearly jumped out of the bed at the sight that greeted him. A nearly naked and sinfully handsome Blaine Anderson was peacefully snoring in his bed, a relaxed expression on his face. Kurt could not believe it. He hadn't had sex with Blaine Anderson. This was definitely a prank. Afraid of what he was going to see, Kurt took a look at himself. _Oh, shit._ He was only wearing his boxers. Even if Blaine was still asleep and could not see him (and refusing to realise that Blaine had probably already seen him naked), Kurt hurried to cover himself with the sheets. He was a breath away from shrieking when Blaine stirred like a cat and opened his amber eyes.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Blaine's morning raw voice did things to Kurt, but he could not think about _that_ at the moment. _Priorities, Kurt. Priorities._

“Please, tell me we didn't have sex.”

Seeing Kurt's watery eyes and the way the pale boy was covering himself, Blaine understood the situation was rather serious, so he immediately told the truth, not even thinking about being a tease.

“No, we didn't.”

Kurt sighed in relief and mouthed something similar to 'thank God'. Blaine smiled. Kurt was adorable. His hair was a mess and he still seemed half-asleep. The amber-eyed boy cleared his throat, wanting Kurt to know something important.

“Babe, even if you are the sexiest piece of ass in town and I would kill to have sex with you, I would never take advantage of you. You were wasted and I drove you home, that's all. I promise you are still a virgin.”

Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes, still covering his body with the sheets.

“Wow, you really are a pro when it comes to reassuring somebody.”

Blaine laughed and petted Kurt's dishevelled hair. God, it would be heaven to wake up with him every day.

“I don't like to brag, but you're right. I am a pro.”

Kurt laughed and relaxed, his hands letting go the sheets and his eyes roaming on Blaine's toned body. The permanently tanned boy smirked noticing Kurt's interest.

“Like what you see?

The blue-eyed boy licked his lips and nodded, his cheeks red from the embarrassment but his eyes shining with malice.

“Very much, yes.”

Blaine smiled. Putting his hands on Kurt's soft hips, he slowly pulled the thinner boy towards him, stopping only when their chests were touching. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders and closed his eyes, as though he was allowing Blaine to make his move. Blaine licked his lips and was just about to kiss him as though there would be no tomorrow when someone entered the room.

“You awake, buddy? I need a hand with t-”

Blaine mentally swore, preparing himself for another weird situation. Damn that family of cockblockers.

 

\- - -

 

_I don't want to live on this planet any more._ Kurt was mentally cursing, swearing and hoping for an earthquake or something that would make the embarrassing situation end. His dad was staring at him in disbelief and Gaga did he have reasons to! His son, his precious, innocent kid was in his bed, almost naked, with another guy who was also almost naked. Kurt thought that if this sight didn't give his father another heart attack then nothing would. Burt swallowed, doing his best to calm down. Tearing this unknown kid to pieces would not be a great idea, even though the little curly-haired bastard was touching his son, his filthy arms around his kid's waist. Had he dared to touch somewhere else? Suddenly, possible images of their night together hit him and the man almost screamed in rage. Fortunately, when Burt was just about to kill Blaine with his bare hands, Carole arrived and saved the situation. The moment she saw her husband on the edge of a mental breakdown, her stepson nearly in tears and her stepson's (boy?)friend in Kurt's bed, she knew she had to do something. Wearing her most welcoming smile, she put a hand on her husband's shoulder to stop him from jumping on the poor kid.

“Good morning, boys. Breakfast is ready.”

Kurt had never loved his stepmother as much as in that moment. Faking a smile, the pale boy nodded and told his parents they would join them downstairs in a moment. Still wearing a smile and winking at Kurt, Carole dragged her husband away from the door and closed it to give the boys some privacy. The moment his parents were out of his room, Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's. Before Blaine could open his mouth to joke about the whole situation, Kurt raised a finger to stop him, a serious expression on his face.

“Don't even think about it, Blaine Anderson. No jokes. Not now.”

Blaine smirked, not even a bit surprised that Kurt could read him so well. Damn if he liked the chemistry between them. Especially in bed. Kurt was just about to tell Blaine to let go off him, when Blaine shut him up by kissing him. The kiss was warm, gentle and slow, definitely a way to tease Kurt and make him want more. A moment later, Blaine parted his lips from Kurt's, a sweet smile on his face.

“We should get dressed and go.”

The blue-eyed boy nodded, a smile on his face. Teasingly stroking Blaine's shoulders, and making the slightly shorter boy shiver, Kurt said something in Blaine's ear.

“Maybe you should take an ice-cold shower first. You know, to help you with the little problem in your boxers.”

The bad boy smirked and started rubbing the lower half of his body against Kurt's. _Ah, take that, you little sexy teaser._ Kurt moaned and closed his eyes, a deep blush covering his cheeks and his neck. Then, using his best sexy voice, Blaine replied.

“I will if you do something about your neck.”

_Oh no, you didn't._ Eyes widening in shock at the innuendo, Kurt jumped out of bed and hurried to the mirror of his vanity, much to Blaine's amusement. _Oh. Dear. Gaga._ Kurt stared at the hickeys on his neck, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. If his dad saw them he was screwed. Not even caring that he was standing almost naked in front of Blaine, Kurt took his concealer and started to hide the red and purple marks on his pale skin. Blaine smirked and took his clothes from the ground, heading out the door towards the bathroom.

“I'll go take a shower, see you in a few minutes, beautiful.”

Kurt only swore in response and Blaine laughed, shaking his head. Still wearing only his boxers, Blaine entered the bathroom, where a half-asleep Finn was brushing his teeth.

“Hey, Finn.”

Finn slurred a 'hey' in response and left the bathroom. Once the door closed behind his back, Finn froze. Was that Anderson? What the hell was Anderson doing at their house on a Saturday morning? And why was he naked?? Worried about his little brother, the tall teenager entered Kurt's room, where he found his brother perfectly dressed and with his best poker-face. Making eye-contact with his stepbrother, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Can I help you, Finn?”

Finn nodded, memories from the previous night hitting him. Blaine and his brother had spent seven minutes in the closet and only God knew what that clingy hobbit had done to his innocent brother. Suddenly remembering the lap-dance too, Finn swallowed. Maybe his brother wasn't that innocent.

“Why is Anderson taking a shower in our bathroom?”

Kurt tried his best not to blush. He didn't want Finn to misunderstand the situation and do something stupid in the name of his virtue.

“He took me home yesterday night and he slept here. That's all.”

Feeling better, Finn smiled at his brother and left.

 

When Kurt and Blaine joined Kurt's family in the kitchen, the air was so thick Kurt could almost feel it. Burt was staring at the amber-eyed boy as though he had just shot his puppy and he seemed ready to take his shot-gun out from the drawer. Carole smiled sweetly at the two, pouring some coffee in a cup for her stepson.

“I don't think we have introduced ourselves yet. I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother.”

Blaine wore his most charming smile and gladly accepted the cup of coffee she had prepared for him.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson.”

Reassured from Blaine's manners, the kind woman told him he could call her Carole and then she stole a brief look at her stepson. Kurt was drinking his coffee, his eyes locked with the table and a rosy blush colouring his cheeks. She decided to give the boy a break and she didn't ask him about the scarf he was wearing. She had been young once too and she perfectly remembered that a scarf could save a life. At the end of the embarrassing breakfast, Burt caught everybody's attention by clearing his throat.

“Not to be rude, son, but I think you should go. I've got to have a father-son chat with Kurt.”

The counter-tenor shot Blaine a pleading look, but they both knew he had to go if he wanted to survive the morning. Blaine smiled, thanked them again for the breakfast and left the room, promising himself to call Kurt later. Just to make sure he was still alive.

 

The moment Burt and Kurt were alone in the kitchen, Kurt locked his eyes with his father's, hoping to move him with his big puppy-dog eyes. Obviously, it didn't work, for Burt was way too angry to fall for any kind of tricks.

“I want you to ask me first before a guy sleeps over, okay?”

Kurt knew that it was not wrong what his dad was saying, so he simply nodded. He couldn't tell his dad that Blaine had taken him home because he was so wasted that he couldn't even remember his middle name (or his first name for that matter). Doing his best to seem repentant, Kurt apologised. Burt nodded, glad that Kurt saw what he had done wrong. He thought about lecturing his son a bit more and maybe punishing him but then decided that the embarrassment from having his father walk in on him was punishment enough. Well, now he could tease his son, couldn't him?

“Sooo... did you two...?”

Kurt put his fingers in his ears and started to sing loudly, his face tomato-red from the embarrassment. Burt laughed and petted his son's hair before leaving the kitchen, a grin on his face.

 

\- - -

 

The following day, Kurt was peacefully lying on the couch watching a rerun of Project Runway when his cell phone rang. Blaine Anderson. His treacherous heart started to race, giving him another confirmation of how much of an affect the bad boy had on him. Taking a deep breath and trying to control his voice, Kurt picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

The moment Kurt heard Blaine's flirty voice, his heart skipped a beat. He hated himself for reacting this way, but he couldn't help it. He was starting to like Blaine much more than what was healthy for his sanity. Probably it was because the marvellously tanned boy was interested in him, but had never taken advantage of him like his bad boy attitude suggested he should have done. He was absolutely nothing like Karofsky. Stopping the unpleasant old memories from hitting him, Kurt focused on what Blaine was saying.

“Hey, gorgeous, it's me. I was wondering.. would you like to come over? I am at home alone and I thought we could work on that project we left unfinished the last time.”

The porcelain-skinned boy bit his lower lip. He couldn't stop himself from hoping that Blaine wasn't talking about the stupid History project. Really, who the hell cared about that? He could definitely think of more pleasurable ways of spending his Sunday afternoon. And many of them included Anderson in the picture. Realising that he still had to answer to Blaine's question, the pale counter-tenor hurried to answer.

“Yeah, yeah I'd like that. We still have to decide what to talk about for the History project after all.”

_Congratulations, you made it clear that you're going there just to work on that stupid project, not to do.. something else. Good job! For once in your life you actually gave the right answer._

“I wasn't thinking about that, but I suppose we can work on that too.”

Blaine's sultry voice made Kurt blush harder than he had ever blushed before. No, okay, that was bullshit. Stupid Anderson made him blush every time he opened his mouth. Suddenly, thinking about Blaine's mouth made his imagination soar so high that Kurt was sure he was going to die from the embarrassment. Hoping that his voice wouldn't hit that high-f (after all, his voice went really high when he was angry, excited or embarrassed) Kurt spat out one of his witty retorts.

“Don't let your imagination run too far away, Anderson.”

Blaine laughed with his beautiful laugh ( _oh, please, stop it!_ ) and told Kurt his address. The moment the call was over, the blue-eyed boy covered his face with his hands. Why? Why did he always have to fall for the wrong guy? Well, at least Blaine was gay. Progress. Sighing, Kurt grabbed his satchel and his keys and headed towards the front door. Before he could put his hand on the door handle, his dad stopped him, a beer in his hand and a confused expression on his face.

“Hey, buddy, where're you going?”

_Don't tell the truth. Anything but the truth! You don't want your dad to worry about you, do you? It's crystal clear he doesn't like Blaine. Say you're going to Rachel's or Quinn's. Anything!_

“I'm going to Blaine's because we have to work on the History project.”

_Damn you, you fucking candor, Kurt Hummel._ Burt didn't seem very pleased with that piece of information, but he knew he couldn't stop his son from going. He was worried about him, but that was just because he wanted the best for his kid. And what was wrong with that? Forcing a smile on his face, Burt hugged his precious kid.

“Be safe, son. Be home for dinner and _no_ funny business, okay?”

Kurt nodded and smiled before leaving, already at Blaine's in his mind.

 

Kurt couldn't believe it. He had been at Blaine's (enormous, wonderful and amazingly decorated) house for two hours and there hadn't been any funny business yet. The amber-eyed boy had offered him a Diet Coke, had showed him the house and now they were seriously working on the History Project in Blaine's room. Blaine's room was much neater than he would have expected. There were no filthy socks on the ground or half-eaten toasts on the desk or junk food wrappers under the bed covers. Kurt lived with a teenage boy, after all. The two boys were on Blaine's bed, their legs barely touching and Blaine was being a real gentleman. Now, that was disappointing. Not that Kurt was expecting something else – yes, okay, he was definitely expecting something else – but Blaine really didn't seem himself. Gone was the cocky behaviour and the flirty voice, he was being polite and nearly preppy. What the hell had happened to his favourite bad boy?

“Kurt, I know I'm extremely sexy, but if you keep on staring at me like that I won't be able to concentrate.”

The thin boy's cheeks turned into a wonderful shade of crimson. Oh Gaga, this was embarrassing. Before Kurt could apologise, Blaine shoved his hand on Kurt's mouth to shut him up. Slightly frightened, Kurt stared at him with wide eyes. What the hell was going on? Blaine seemed almost afraid, his face pale and his eyes locked with the piece of hallway they could see from Blaine's room. A deep voice made its way up from downstairs.

“Blaine? Are you at home?”

Blaine swore under his breath, his hand still on Kurt's mouth to prevent him from saying a word. The raven-haired boy removed him hand from Kurt's mouth and whispered something, his eyes now frantically looking for something.

“I didn't know he was coming home so soon. You have to go.”

Kurt was just about to ask for explanations, his heart racing in his chest, when the sound of steps echoed in the house. Someone was heading towards Blaine's room. Years of watching horror movies from half-covered eyes (and no, he was not a coward, thank you very much) had taught Kurt that monsters aren't always horrendous and the situation he currently was in proved this. The man who entered the room was incredibly good-looking and so similar to Blaine that Kurt immediately understood who he was. The counter-tenor was ready to bet his Marc Jacobs' jacket that that was Blaine's father. A wide smile on his face, Kurt stood up to shake hands with Mr. Anderson, but he stopped the moment he saw the expression on the man's face. He seemed loathed. Disgusted. It was not the first time Kurt had seen this kind of expression, but no matter how many times he had been stared at that way, it always _hurt_. Mr. Anderson ignored the pale unknown boy to focus on Blaine.

“Send this queer away. We have to talk.”

Kurt blushed in shame. Queer. He was used to that too, but he was hurt nonetheless. Blaine stood up too and shielded Kurt, just like he had done with Karofsky less than a week before.

“Don't call him that.”

Leaving no room for replies, Blaine grabbed Kurt's books, shoved them into Kurt's satchel and dragged him out of his room. With Mr. Anderson's eyes burning holes in Kurt's back, the two went downstairs and in a second they found themselves at the front door. Blaine smiled sadly and briefly hugged Kurt.

“I'm sorry. See you tomorrow at school, okay?”

Now Kurt was scared. He didn't like that man and only Gaga knew what he was capable of. Blaine's still purple eye answered to his question. With a lump in his throat, Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and whispered something in his ear.

“You can come to my house if you want, you don't have to stay here.”

The shorter boy's smile widened.

“Don't worry, I'll be fine.”

Worried and on the edge of tears, Kurt reluctantly left, Mr. Anderson's eyes still haunting him.

 

\- - -

 

“You think what you are doing is painful? Try to stay here and watch you kill my poor choreography, _that_ is painful!”

Kurt couldn't care the less about Coach Sylvester's ramblings about them not being good enough. They were never good enough in her eyes. Who cared anyway? They were the best, there was no doubt about it. When their very beloved Coach left the field, they all sighed in relief. The first practice of the week was over. After having stretched his legs two more times, Kurt left the field too, heading towards the locker room. Thank Gucci the practice was over! The male cheerleader had been absent-minded the whole practice, his thoughts all on Blaine. Kurt's heart ached again at the memory of Blaine's father, of how the man had treated his.. friend? His friend, yes. How was it possible for a father to despise his own son? And the fact that Blaine hadn't shown up at school didn't help calm Kurt down. What if he was hurt? What if his father had beaten him up? Oh, Gaga, what if he had killed him? Knowing that he was overreacting, Kurt mentally kicked himself. This wasn't the right moment to be a drama queen. The moment the counter-tenor entered the locker room, he made a decision: after the shower, he would go to Blaine's house. Just to make sure his favourite bad boy was okay. Being the only male cheerleader on the team meant that Kurt had the whole locker room to himself and that was something he really liked. He wasn't the kind of guy who could bond with group-nakedness. He gladly left this kind of things to the football team. The blue-eyed boy quickly undressed and took a shower, the hot water washing away his bad thoughts. Blaine was okay. He had to be okay. After the shower, Kurt put his boxers on and started to towel dry his hair. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't hear the door opening and someone approaching him. Before Kurt could understand what was going on, he had been pushed against a locker, the cold metal bruising his skin, and two meaty hands were holding him still. Kurt was a little dizzy from the impact against the locker, but he immediately recognised the person who had just hurt him.

“Karofsky.. wh-”

Without a word, the jock slapped him hard to make him shut up. The burning pain on his cheek made Kurt realise the severity of the situation and damn if he was beyond scared. The last time he had been alone with Dave in a locker room, Dave had angry-kissed him, stealing Kurt's first kiss. Now, Karofsky was looking at him with the same eyes (a mix of anger, lust and disgust) and Kurt started to tremble, covering his chest with his arms. He hated being so exposed and the feeling of Dave's hands on his naked shoulders was making him feel sick. _Please, please someone, anyone, enter now, send him away, sendhimawayplease._ Kurt opened his mouth to scream for help, but ugly lips on his shut him up. _Oh, nonono, please not again._ Panicking, Kurt started to cry and thrash around, trying to free himself from Karofsky's grip. Karofsky didn't even flinch, he just deepened the kiss. He had waited so long for this moment, he had missed Kurt's lips so much and now he was in Heaven. Take that, curly-haired hobbit. Suddenly, an excruciating pain hit the bulky boy and he fell to his knees, a loud shout leaving his mouth. Kurt fucking Hummel had knelt him in the groin! Taking advantage of this moment in which Dave was swearing and cursing on the floor, Kurt collected his uniform and his satchel and hurried out of the room, his modesty to be damned. He had just damaged Karofsky's family jewels and he didn't have the slightest intention to apologise. Once he was in the hallway, Kurt locked himself in the first girl's bathroom he could find, knowing that Karofsky wouldn't follow him there. With shaky hands, he put his uniform on and tried to comb his hair, only to realise that he had left his hairspray in the locker room. No way was he returning there for some fucking hairspray. His hair dishevelled, Kurt left the bathroom and ran to the parking lot, still feeling like a haunted deer. Only when he was in the welcoming heat of his car, safe and sound, did he allow himself to cry.

 

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Nothing, nobody opened the door. Kurt stared at Blaine's house with eyes filled to the brim with tears. If Blaine wasn't there, where the hell could he be? He had tried to call Blaine on his cell phone five times, but he had always gotten his voice mail. Stubbornly, the pale cheerleader decided to try one last thing before giving up and going back home. There was a tree in the Andersons' garden that could be his access to Blaine's room. A quick look at that side  of the house and.. finally some fortune! The window of Blaine's room was open. Carefully, Kurt climbed the tree, doing his best not to stain or rip his uniform, until he was right in front of Blaine's room. Kurt nearly shrieked when he shot a look inside the room. Blaine was on the bed in the fetal position, alone, his eyes closed. Almost falling from the tree trying to jump into Blaine's room, Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and shook the shorter boy, desperately calling for his name.

“Blaine? Blaine, wake up!!”

With a groan, the amber-eyed boy opened his eyes and yawned. Thank God he was sleeping, he wasn't dead! When Blaine saw Kurt (or better, his dishevelled hair, his puffy eyes and his anguished expression), he immediately woke up.

“Are you okay, angel? What are you doing here?”

Unable to control himself for another second, Kurt started to sob. This day had really put his self-control to the test. Still unsure if this was a dream or not, Blaine wrapped his arms around his shaking friend and stroked his back, whispering soothing words in his ear.

“Hush, hush angel. Everything is okay. Don't cry.”

Still sobbing hopelessly, Kurt tried and failed to explain why he was there and why he was crying. The only word he managed to spit out was Dave's name. Understanding that Kurt had been hurt by the gigantic jock, Blaine growled like a wounded animal and locked his eyes with Kurt's.

“What happened?”

_Do I need to kill him?_ Blaine only thought the question, but his intentions were rather clear nevertheless. Swallowing some sobs down, Kurt managed to explain what had happened.

“I w-was in the l-locker room, after the p-practice. I was a-alone. T-then he arrived and he p-pushed m-me against a l-locker. After, he.. he k-kissed me. I kneed him in t-the g-groin and I r-ran away.”

_Later, Blaine. You'll kill him later. Now Kurt needs you, so keep calm and calm him down._ Forcing a smile on his face, Blaine hugged Kurt.

“I am so proud of you. You hit him and escaped before the situation could get worse.”

Feeling slightly better, Kurt smiled too. Then, before changing his mind, the chestnut-haired boy added something else.

“I wanted to see you. I have been so worried about you.”

Something warm swelled in Blaine's chest. Kurt had been worried about him. Without a second thought, Blaine sweetly kissed Kurt, for words weren't enough to express how much Kurt's affection meant to him. The two boys kissed for a while, both finding relief in the kisses and cuddles they were exchanging on Blaine's bed. A few moments after, Kurt put a hand on Blaine's cheek and asked him something.

“What has happened with your father, Blaine?”

Startled from the question, Blaine remained silent for a moment. Could he trust Kurt enough to tell him the truth? One look in those big, innocent, blue eyes were the only answer Blaine needed. Yes, he could trust him. Taking a deep breath, Blaine started to talk.

 

\- - -

 

Four years before

 

There was nothing wrong with being in love with a boy. Blaine Anderson, thirteen years old, was firmly convinced of this and he wasn't afraid of revealing to his parents that he was gay. He had thought about this for days and he was ready. After all, he was their son, they would love him anyway, right? Wrong. Completely, utterly, devastatingly wrong. Blaine confessed everything to his parents in the summer before his Freshman year. They were having dinner, talking about nothing in particular and out of the blue Blaine took a breath and emptied his heart.

“I'm gay.”

The silence that followed was thunderous and, judging from the expressions on his parents' faces, Blaine wasn't sure he had done the right thing. A second later, his dad started to shout, anger and disgust clear in every word he was spitting. Fag. Queer. Freak. Richard screamed that he was ashamed of having Blaine as his son and that he wouldn't consider him family until he returned to 'normal'. Blaine's mother was crying and trying to calm her husband down, but it was impossible. Deep red from the shouting and cursing, the man took Blaine by the collar of his polo and punched him, sending him to the ground. Blaine was so dizzy from the unexpected blow that he didn't even notice the following kicks and punches. What had he done wrong? Why was his father angry? Why wasn't his mother defending him? He was their son. When a kick hit him in the head, Blaine passed out.

 

When Blaine woke up, he was still on the kitchen's floor, an excruciating pain welcoming him back. Everything hurt. His ribs, his shoulders, his legs.. Slowly, Blaine stood up from the ground and half-walked, half-crawled to his room, whimpering every few metres. When he finally – finally! – reached his room, an unexpected sight hit him harder than any blow could have. Two suitcases were waiting for him on his bed. A few tears escaped from the prison of his eyes as the young boy noticed that his books, his clothes, his collection of bow-ties.. everything had disappeared from his room. Everything was in those two suitcases. Blaine was one breath away from bursting into tears when his father entered the room. The amber-eyed boy immediately covered his face with his arms, afraid that his father was there to beat him up again. The man stared at his son with a disgusted expression. _So weak, so scared._

“I have enrolled you at the Dalton Academy of Westerville. It's a very expensive private school, but students can remain in the dorms during the weekends, so I'll just have to see your ugly face during the summer. This isn't home for you, not any more. Now grab those suitcases and follow me, I'll take you there right now. No way a fag is living under this roof.”

Choking down a sob, Blaine grabbed the suitcases and followed his father to the car. His mother was nowhere to be seen. Two hours later, he was in his new home, alone and broken.

 

Present day

 

Kurt could not believe to his ears. Blaine was staring at the floor, too ashamed to look at his friend in the eyes. The raven-haired boy knew what he would find in those eyes: pity, sorrow, pain. He didn't want to see any of them. He was stronger now. A smooth hand gently cupped his chin to lift his head and Blaine's eyes met Kurt's. Kurt's eyes were warm and there was no pity there, no pain, just something very similar to love. A second later, Kurt hugged the shorter boy, gently stroking his back and kissing his cheek and his forehead.

“Your father is an idiot. There is nothing wrong with you, okay?”

Overwhelmed, Blaine allowed himself to cry, just for one more time. He hadn't cried in years, but he couldn't avoid it. Some minutes later, Kurt dried the tears from his face.

“Why did you transfer to McKinley?”

Blaine licked his dry lips before speaking.

“When I was at Dalton I thought that was my place. You probably don't know this, but I used to be a dapper boy, well-behaved and I really liked that school. The only problem were the summers, when I had to go back home. It was hell. Tired of feeling powerless, during my Junior year I started a fight club. A teacher discovered it and I was expelled before I could even spell 'Dalton'. My father, tired of wasting his precious money on me, enrolled me in Lima's public school, so here I am.”

The counter-tenor was so angry he was shaking. He was happy to have Blaine as a school mate, but he couldn't forgive his father for treating him like garbage. And what was his mother's problem? Why couldn't she protect him? Leaving all his anger aside for a moment, Kurt hugged Blaine again.

“I am sorry you lost your safe-place, but I'm happy you're here. Does that make me egoistic?”

Blaine, a lump in his throat, shook his head. He was happy too, because he had gotten to known a guy like Kurt. A guy who seemed to like him, who didn't care he was broken and that sometimes he was an ass. Without another word, Blaine smashed his lips against Kurt's, making the thinner boy yelp in surprise. Discarding every sad thought, Blaine grabbed the waistband of Kurt's pants. They were all alone, he would be a fool not to take advantage of this, wouldn't him? Before Blaine could slide them down, Kurt parted their lips and grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

Blaine smirked, returning to his cocky self. He felt better this way. At least, when he was behind his bad boy façade, he didn't feel exposed and weak.

“I think it was clear, babe.”

Kurt was just about to shoot one of his bitchy retorts when Blaine kissed him again, taking advantage of his parted lips to shove his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Then, he palmed Kurt through his uniform. Wow, Kurt was impressive. Ignoring Kurt's muffled whimpers, Blaine returned to the waistband of his pants. Feeling trapped and scared, Kurt shoved Blaine away, making him fall on the floor, and he screamed.

“Stop!”

Kurt cared about Blaine, maybe more than he would admit, but he wasn't ready for this kind of things. The pale boy was still trembling when Blaine returned on the bed, feeling guilty and ashamed. God, what had he been thinking of? He wasn't any better than Karofsky, after all. The amber-eyed boy didn't know if Kurt would like a hug in this moment, so he didn't touch him. He didn't want to scare him more than he had already scared him.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you, I swear.”

Kurt nodded, a little smile appearing on his face. He could forgive Blaine for this. He could forgive him because he knew that he was sincerely sorry and this was important.

“It's okay. It's not your fault that I'm alluring.”

Kurt winked at Blaine and they both started to laugh. Sometimes, a laugh is what a broken heart needs to heal. Without a second thought, Kurt hugged Blaine again. He wasn't going to let him feel alone. After a few seconds of silence, Kurt asked something, a smile on his face.

“Do you really have a collection of bow-ties? Can I see it?”

Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

“In your dreams, beautiful.”

Kurt pouted his lips, but after a second he started to laugh too. One day he would convince Blaine to wear a bow-tie for him, he was sure about this. One day, Blaine would be free to be himself again.

 

\- - -

 

Kurt loved to perform. Waiting for the first game of the season to start, he was doing his stretching exercises and warming up his vocal cords. In the same room, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were doing the same thing, stretching their limbs and chatting. They were more than simple cheerleaders, they were performers. Artists. And tonight, they were going to show it to the whole school. For a few moments, Kurt let his thoughts run away from the exercises. Was Blaine going to be there to see him perform? They had been Glee mates for a month now, so Blaine had heard him singing more than once, but the bad boy had never seen him dancing in his uniform before. Blushing, the pale counter-tenor thought about that time when he had performed a lap dance for Blaine. Okay, Blaine had already seen him dancing, but Kurt still hoped that Blaine would be there, among the audience. He would love to spend some time with him after the game. Noticing that her friend was blushing, Santana grinned.

“Are you having sexy thoughts, Lady Hummel? Fancy to share them with us?”

Blushing even harder than before, Kurt stuck his tongue out at the Latin cheerleader, making her laugh. Okay, he was thinking about Blaine way too much, but there would be a cold day in hell before he confessed this to Santana. It was none of her business.

“So, when are you going to let Blanderson get into your pants?”

Kurt almost lost it in this moment. Would it be that bad to kill her? Sporting his best bitch-please face, Kurt crossed his arms on his chest.

“Not that it's your fucking business, but never, thank you very much.”

Before Santana could reply – her raised eyebrow clearly saying that she had a witty retort in her devilish mind – Brittany innocently cut in.

“Why should Blaine Dolphin get into Kurt's pants? Doesn't he have his own jeans?”

Kurt barely chocked a laugh. God, he really loved Brittany. Coach Sylvester chose that moment to enter the room.

“Queen Bee, Sand Bags, Brinnocence and Porcelain in the field. Now!”

Without a word, the four cheerleaders followed their Coach out of the room and in the field, were the game was just about to start. Kurt waved his hand at his stepbrother, who was the team's quarterback. With his heart beating fast, Kurt scanned the audience, looking for a familiar leather jacket and for dark, curly hair. Blaine wasn't there. Kurt felt one breath away from crying, but he controlled himself. This wasn't the right place to have a PMS-like reaction. He and Blaine had finished the History project just a few hours before and Blaine had promised he would be there for the game, adding that he could not wait to see Kurt's 'perky ass in that wonderful uniform'. No need to say that Kurt had blushed so hard that Blaine could have fried some eggs on his cheeks. But Blaine wasn't there. During the mid-game interval, the Cheerios took their place in the middle of the field and did their performance. Quinn, Kurt, Santana and Brittany sang Applause by Lady Gaga while dancing, all the other Cheerios dancing around them. At the end of the show, everybody stood up and applauded. Kurt, sweated but happy, went straight to the locker room to take a shower. Fortunately Karofsky was on the field (Kurt knew it for sure, for the jock had stared at him for the whole show, creeping him up), so he didn't have to worry about him. The blue-eyed boy was just about to undress when somebody opened the door of the locker room, making him freeze. It was a short but well-built guy who was wearing tight red slacks, a well-fitting black polo and a red bow-tie. A guy with dark hair imprisoned in a sort of gel-helmet. A guy with tanned skin and amazing amber eyes. Kurt couldn't believe it. _No fucking way!_

“Are you Blaine's dapper twin?”

Blaine laughed and smiled – not smirked, not grinned, but actually smiled! He self-consciously played with the hem of the polo, the wide smile lightening up the room.

“I'll take it as a compliment. Can I kidnap you?”

Kurt smiled too, his eyes shimmering with joy. Blaine could be so adorable when he put aside his cocky demeanour.

“Let me take a shower before.”

Blaine sat on one of the benches and crossed his legs, his smile turning into a grin, clearly waiting for a private show.

“Please, go ahead sweetheart.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to undress and take a shower with Blaine drooling over him.

“Blaine, I'm serious.”

The raven-haired boy stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, trapping him against his chest, his eyes locking with Kurt's.

“I kind of like you all sweaty, dishevelled-”

“And stinky?”

Blaine laughed again, slightly shaking his head. Kurt was so sassy and witty, he was absolutely adorable. After having stolen a quick kiss, Blaine took a step back.

“I'll wait for you outside, beautiful.”

 

When Kurt went out of the locker room, a wide smile appeared on Blaine's face. Kurt was wearing a grey shirt and skin-tight black jeans. He was nothing less than a vision. Feeling Blaine's eyes on his body, Kurt blushed and fixed his eyes on the ground for a moment. Then, raising his eyes and smiling, he took Blaine's hand.

“So, where are you taking me?”

Blaine smirked and, without answering, dragged Kurt in the parking lot, where his bike was waiting for them. Taking a scarf out of Kurt's satchel – and how the hell did he know the scarf was there? – Blaine whispered something in the counter-tenor's ear.

“Close your eyes.”

The moment he was on the bike, blindfolded and completely at Blaine's mercy, Kurt hugged Blaine, the familiar scent of the boy making his head spin. During the ride, Kurt tried to guess where Blaine was taking him, but he hadn't that much of imagination. When the bike stopped, Blaine took Kurt's hands to guide him, still not revealing where they were. After a while, Blaine removed the scarf from Kurt's eyes and Kurt hold his breath. They were in a private garden and in front of them there was a swimming pool, the water glimmering under the moon. Without a word, Blaine started to undress, starting with the bow-tie and making Kurt's eyes widen in shock.

“Are you crazy, Blaine? What if the owners see us??”

The amber-eyed boy laughed, continuing to strip without a bit of self-consciousness or embarrassment. After all, with that body of his he had no reasons to be embarrassed.

“Relax, angel. They won't be home until Sunday. Come on, have some fun!”

Before Kurt could list the thirty-seven reasons why this was a bad idea, Blaine had stripped down to his boxers and had jumped in the swimming pool. Kurt put his hands in his hair. He couldn't believe it. Blaine emerged with a satisfied smile.

“I'll give you ten seconds to strip and jump or I'll drag you here with your clothes on. And you don't want to ruin those fancy clothes of you, do you?”

Kurt had no doubt that Blaine would turn his treat into reality, so he hurried to strip, blushing hard under Blaine's lust-filled glance. The moment he was ready, Kurt jumped in the swimming pool, the warm water embracing him. Without waiting a second, Blaine locked his lips with Kurt's, making the thinner boy moan. Lost in the kiss, Kurt hugged Blaine smashing their bodies together, the water gently caressing them. Feeling something weird poking his hip, Kurt parted their lips and lowered his eyes, blushing furiously when he understood it was Blaine's boner. Blaine laughed and cupped Kurt's ass, making him yelp.

“God, Kurt, you are so sexy!”

Kurt wanted to deny this – he was as sex-skilled as a baby penguin – but words turned into moans when Blaine started to suck a hickey on his neck. When an obscenely loud moan left Kurt's mouth, an unknown voice made its way towards their ears.

“Honey, did you hear it? Is there someone in our garden?”

The two boys left the swimming pool at the speed of light, Kurt cursing and Blaine laughing shamelessly. When they were out of the garden, still only wearing their boxers, Kurt shot a murderous look to his friend.

“You said they weren't home!!”

Blaine smiled innocently, water still running down his body.

“Oh, come on, it has been incredible!”

Kurt rolled his eyes, starting to put his uniform on. Thank Gaga he hadn't left it in the locker room or he would have to go around naked. _Can you imagine it? Hi dad. No, I am not naked, it's your imagination. No, I haven't been skinny-dipping with Blaine, don't worry._

“Yes, I think that incredible is the right word. Just thank your lucky star that we haven't been caught! And no more of these brilliant ideas, Blaine, or you'll have to call my dad when we are in prison for obscene behaviour.”

After a mocking gesture of fear, Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt again, returning to worship his neck. The pale boy's skin smelled like home.

 

\- - -

 

“We need to talk, Lady Hummel.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn around. Coach Sylvester had just tortured them with one of her infamous practices, so he wasn't in the right mood to listen to his friend's problems.

“I'm tired and I stink, Satan, can we talk tomorrow?”

“No, we can't.”

_Quinn?_ Curious to know what this was about, Kurt turned around to find out that the unholy trinity was there. The three girls were staring at him with worried eyes (well, Quinn had worried eyes, Brittany had oblivious eyes and Santana seemed angry). Sighing, Kurt crossed his arms. Apparently, he had to find time for their bullshit, or they won't leave him alone.

“What do you ladies want?”

Santana and Quinn exchanged a glance, as though they were deciding which one between them had to speak. A second later, Quinn put a hand on her hip and spoke.

“We saw you last Friday. After the game. You left with Anderson.”

Forcing his cheeks not to blush, Kurt raised an eyebrow. Yes, he had spent some high-quality time with Blaine, but it wasn't their business. They were worried about him, he could understand this, but he was an adult. He could take care of himself.

“Yes, I left with Blaine. And this is your business because..?”

Santana, the most straightforward of the three, cut in. She didn't care if Kurt was going to hate her for this. He was her friend and she loved him, although she didn't show her feelings very much. She had nothing against one-night stands, but she knew Kurt wasn't that kind of guy. He was a guy who did commitment. Who fell in love. And she couldn't support him on this. Not with _him_ , at least.

“Because we don't want Frodo to break your heart. You can't trust him, Kurt! His surname may not be Puckerman, but he's just like Noah. Listen to us and stay away from him!”

Kurt felt his blood boil. Blaine wasn't like Puck. The pale cheerleader was just about to share his thoughts with his so-called friends, when the door of the locker room opened and Blaine, with a wide smile on his face, entered the room.

“Hey, angel.”

Blaine stopped and stared at the girls with an interrogative face. Why were they here? Without a word, the three girls left the boys' locker room, Santana shooting Blaine a murderous look, Quinn shooting Kurt a warning look and Brittany waving her hand with a smile on her face. The moment the three girls were out of his sight, Kurt sighed and sat on a bench.

“What do you want, Blaine?”

The amber-eyed boy frowned. Why was Kurt so blunt with him? _What, since we have finished the stupid History project Kurt has no reasons to be kind to me?_ Blaine felt hurt. He thought that Kurt was different, but maybe he was wrong. He was just like the others. Why should Kurt care about him anyway? Blaine was useless. Blinking away some tears and swallowing the lump in his throat, the raven-haired boy forced a cocky smile on his face.

“I'm here to see you shower, what else?”

_Right, what else?_ Kurt felt a wrecking pain in his chest and tears started to fill his eyes. He had been such a fool. It was obvious that Blaine was only interested in his body. Santana and Quinn were right. Barely resisting to the impulse of slapping the shorter boy, Kurt shot him an angry look.

“Go to hell, Anderson.”

Blaine stood up and stormed out of the room, but just before closing the door behind his back, he screamed something, rage taking control of his mouth.

“Fine! You are just a slut anyway!”

Kurt couldn't believe to his ears. Trembling, the blue-eyed boy started to cry, hot tears wetting his flushed face. He had been so stupid.

 

Carole was peacefully cooking, humming happily, when a well-known voice caught her attention, making her lift her eyes from the recipe.

“Can I talk to you?”

Kurt, her beloved stepson, was there, a glum expression on his pale face. The poor boy was staring at the floor and he seemed so miserable that Carole felt a sting in her heart.

“Sure, angel. What can I do for you?”

Without a word, Kurt burst in tears, his little shoulders trembling and loud sobs escaping from his mouth. Carole hugged him tight, murmuring sweet words in his ears just like she had done with Finn two years before, when her son was convinced he was going to be a baby-dad. When Kurt felt calm enough to talk, he explained the whole situation to his stepmother, a blush or a sob interrupting him every now and then.

“Do you remember Blaine? I r-really liked him, but he told me something horrible today. He has always been so k-kind to me, protecting me from Karofsky and flirting with me. Last Friday we finished the History p-project and today he was.. strange. He entered the locker room because he.. wanted to see me shower. He o-objectified me, Carole. I sent him away, b-because I was hurt. I mean, I used to think we had something d-different, something s-special, but apparently I was the only one who thought it. He called me a slut and left.”

On the word 'slut' Kurt's voice broke, the painful memory hitting him hard. A few more tears left his puffy eyes. Carole didn't know what to do or what to say. Her poor stepson was in clear pain and she couldn't do anything for him. Hugging him again, she tried to find the right words.

“I am sorry, sweetie. I can only imagine how you feel.”

Kurt hugged her back, little sobs still shaking his body. He had been so naïve. Blaine had destroyed the wall around his heart, removing brick by brick, just to play with his feelings. Blaine had made him fall in love with him and had broken his heart as though it was a play-thing he got tired of. Kurt swore to himself he would never fall in love again.

 

Blaine was so full of it. _Why the hell I'm still here?_ Everybody was applauding enthusiastically at Mercedes for her exhibition, but Blaine hadn't listened to a word of it. His eyes had been glued on Kurt for the whole performance. Kurt had been avoiding him for the whole week, Glee rehearsals included. Okay, maybe Blaine had exaggerated calling him a slut, but he was angry. When Santana took Mercedes' place in the middle of the choir room, Puck elbowed Blaine in the ribs, making him whimper for the pain.

“You okay, man? Are you down because of Princess?”

_This is an understatement, Puck._ Blaine sighed. He knew he should probably apologise, but he was too proud. _If Kurt wanted to be angry, good for him. See if I care, you stupid prude._ At the end of the song, Mr. Schue rubbed his hands, a smile on his face.

“Okay, who's next? Blaine?”

Blaine was just about to curse, when an idea made its way in his mind. Without a word, he went over to the band and snatched a guitar from one of the boys. Then, he walked right in front of Kurt (who was stubbornly staring at the floor), fixing his eyes on him, and he started to play.

 

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I have sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

When Blaine finished to sing, everybody stared at Kurt, who was still staring at the floor. Slowly, Kurt raised his head and locked his eyes with Blaine's. The pale counter-tenor had been crying the whole song and a few tears were still running on his face. Without a word, Kurt grabbed his satchel and left the room, Blaine following him with watery eyes.

 

\- - -

 

“Let us go!! I am serious, Satan, open this fucking door or I swear I'll shave your hair!”

“Come on, Puck, this isn't funny! Open the door!!”

The two guys were screaming at the top of their lungs, but nobody was answering or letting them out of the situation. A few seconds later, both of them panting hard, the two boys stared at each other. Kurt was paler than usual, apart from his cheeks that were tomato-red. Blaine seemed extremely angry, his hands were trembling and his eyes were burning like a fire. Neither of them knew what to do or what to say. With a sigh, Kurt sat in a chair, staring at the floor and pretending that Blaine wasn't there. The amber-eyed boy sat on the floor, his hands clenched in his unruled curls. What could they do?

 

One hour before - Kurt

 

Kurt was impatiently staring at his cellphone. He was supposed to meet with Santana here, in the parking lot of the school, but she was damn late. _Just as usual._ Kurt wasn't in the mood for a girl-night, but he had promised to Brittany he wouldn't miss it. Eventually, fifteen minutes late, Santana arrived, a devilish smile on her face.

“Hey, Lady Hummel. Missed me?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He loved Santana – even though she was a bitch – but he was so annoyed and tired he could kill with a look.

“You have no idea, Santana. Why are we here by the way? The parking lot is kind of creepy when it's dark.”

The Latin cheerleader laughed and, taking something from her pocket and showing it to her friend, asked him something.

“What about taking a look inside?”

Her smile widened when Kurt took a deep breath in understanding. The raven-haired girl was proudly holding the school keys in her perfectly-manicured hand.

“Are you crazy, Santana? Where did you find them?”

The girl dragged him towards the school, telling him how she had snatched them from Coach Sylvester's pocket. Kurt didn't think that was a good idea, but he was too proud to complain about it. He didn't want to sound like a coward, for he wasn't a coward. And he absolutely wasn't afraid of dark, thank you very much. At this hour of the evening the school was weird and creepy, but Kurt pretended to find it exciting instead of freaking frightening. Suddenly, when they were in front of the Astronomy classroom, Santana stopped and took a deep breath.

“Did you hear it?”

Kurt's heart missed a beat. She was joking, right? Before he could ask her if she was joking, the door slammed open and Puck jumped out, scaring the shit out of Kurt. Then, Santana pushed Kurt in the classroom, the force of the blow making him fall on the floor, and locked him inside of it. After a moment of confusion, Kurt was on his feet and he started to bang on the door, screaming. A second after, a well-known voice startled him.

“Kurt?”

Blaine fucking Anderson was there. And they were locked inside.

 

Two hours before - Blaine

 

“Hey, man!”

Blaine smirked at his friend and gave him a high five. He and Puck had a nasty program for this night. They were going to sneak into the school from a window in the choir room that Puck had left open after the Glee rehearsals. They were not planning to do big damages, they just wanted to have some fun. It had been Puck's idea, obviously, but Blaine had enthusiastically agreed. The amber-eyed boy would do kind of everything to stop thinking about Kurt for a few hours. It had been five days since Kurt talked to him – well, since their argument – and Blaine missed him like a prisoner misses the sun. After a walk around school, the two sat in the Astronomy classroom. Puck didn't waste even a second and went straight to the point, asking what he wanted to know.

“You really like Princess, don't you?”

Blaine sighed. Speaking about feelings had never been his forte, but he wanted to answer to his friend's question.

“It's more than this, I think. I don't know how to explain it, but.. I really, really care about him. He is so smart and sweet. And hot as hell.”

Puck laughed. His friend had the hots for one Kurt Hummel. No, it was even worse: his friend was in love with Kurt. _Well, good for him._ The two boys started to talk about football and to plan pranks for their Glee mates, when suddenly Puck stood up, an alarmed expression on his face.

“Did you hear it?”

Blaine frowned. What was Puck talking about? Blaine wanted to stand up too, but Puck stopped him with a movement of his hand. Slowly, Puck walked towards the door and pressed an ear against it. Blaine was sure that his friend was joking, but he was slightly trembling nonetheless. In a second, Puck opened the door and jumped outside, and a high-pitched scream filled the room. Before Blaine could react, somebody fell in the room with a scream. _Kurt?_ The raven-haired boy cleared his throat to caught the taller boy attention, but the blue-eyed singer was too busy screaming and banging against the door. _Oh, well._

“Kurt?”

Wide and scared blue eyes locked with Blaine's. They were locked there together.

 

Present moment

 

“I think we should talk, Kurt.”

They had been locked there for one hour at least and this was the first time one of them spoke to the other. Kurt slowly raised his head, swallowing the lump he had in his throat. Blaine was staring at him with pleading eyes, his hands clenched in fists.

“I don't want to talk to you.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt could be so fucking stubborn sometimes. The bad boy was sure that their two friends had planned this to make them talk and fix the difficult situation they were in. Kurt had understood this too, but if Blaine thought he was going to apologise he was damn wrong.

“I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am.”

Now that was unexpected. Kurt took a deep breath. It was his turn and he knew it. They could fix the situation and be friends again, but he had to put aside his pride and his stubbornness.

“I'm sorry too.”

Kurt hadn't even noticed he had been crying until Blaine stood up and dried his tears with his thumbs, his hands gently cupping Kurt's cheeks. Blaine smiled, his eyes locking with Kurt's. Kurt was smiling too, his heart beating fast and his head spinning. He had missed Blaine so much and now they were together. Not able to wait for another second, Kurt kissed Blaine, putting all his feelings in the kiss. The kiss lasted forever and not enough at the same time and when the two boys parted their lips (both looking for air) Blaine apologised again.

“I'm sorry I called you a slut, angel. You aren't a slut.”

Kurt smiled, his hands searching for Blaine's hands. Everything was going to be okay, he was sure of this.

“I know, don't worry. But you know what? I'm kind of curious to discover how much of a slut I can be with the guy I like. Fancy to help me in this project, Anderson?”

Kurt winked at Blaine, making the shorter boy blush – yes, actually blush. God, Kurt could be such a sexy teaser sometimes. Trying to make his brain work enough to speak in proper English, Blaine nodded, a cocky smile appearing on his face.

“It would be a pleasure, gorgeous.”

Both boys laughed and the two started to kiss again, neither of them caring about the fact that Santana and Puck were probably listening to every sound they made.

 

\- - -

 

Burt Hummel was staring at his son who was preparing cookies and humming happily while listening to some music. What was going on?

“You okay, buddy?”

Kurt raised his eyes from the cookies he was preparing with a wide smile on his pale face. Yes, something had certainly happened and Burt couldn't wait to discover what was going on with his kid.

“Yes dad.”

Kurt was so happy he could die. Blaine had asked him out. Blaine had asked him out! For a real date. Dinner, maybe flowers, and all that jazz. Kurt could not wait for Friday to arrive. The pale counter-tenor had started to plan his outfit for the date three days before, but he yet had to decide what to wear. He didn't want to wear anything too slutty – he wasn't that kind of guy after all – but he really wanted to make Blaine's head spin. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed his father's satisfied grin.

“So, who is the guy?”

The blue-eyed boy stared at his dad in disbelief, a deep blush covering his cheeks. There was no way he could lie to his dad, so he prepared himself for the embarrassing dialogue they were surely going to have. There was nothing his dad loved more than teasing Kurt.

“It's Blaine. I'm going out with him on Friday and I want to bring something home-made with me.”

God, Kurt resembled his mother so much that it nearly hurt. The same blue eyes and pale skin. Burt's smiled widened, memories of Elizabeth preparing the same cookies floating in his mind.

“So you two are being serious?”

Kurt thought about it. Could he say that they were being serious? Blaine and him had spent the whole week together – and it had been fantastic getting to know him better – but this was going to be their first date ever. And Kurt could not wait for it. Blushing again, Kurt nodded to answer to his dad's question. Burt nodded too, happy that his son had finally found someone like him, but worried about him nevertheless. He had seen this Blaine kid just one time, that time he and his precious son were nearly naked and cuddling in Kurt's bed. Blaine was no Prince Charming, that was sure. Seeing his father's worried expression, Kurt hugged him.

“Don't worry dad. I promise I'll stay safe, okay?”

Burt hugged his son back. Kurt would always be his son, but he wasn't a kid any more. He had become a marvellous young man, just as Elizabeth hoped. Burt swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking, forcing a smile on his face.

“I trust you, Kurt.”

 

From: Blaine

My parents aren't home, would you like to come over? I could cook for you!

 

Kurt stared at his phone, his heart beating fast. It was Friday – thank God – and Blaine had just startled him with this message. Their first date at Blaine's house? Was Kurt ready for this? His head spinning, Kurt took another shower, even though he had already showered in the morning. _Just to be sure._ Then, the pale counter-tenor chose what to wear. After having analysed half of his wardrobe, he decided to wear painted-on white jeans and a shirt of the same blue of his eyes. _Sexy but not slutty. Perfect._ When Kurt arrived at Blaine's house, his hands were trembling. Taking a deep breath, the blue-eyed counter-tenor rang the doorbell. In a blink of an eye, Blaine opened the door, so handsome that he was breath-taking.

“Hey, angel.”

The two shared a quick kiss, then Blaine let Kurt in and led him to the kitchen, where a bouquet of red roses was waiting for him. Kurt couldn't remember how to breathe. Nobody had ever bought roses for him before.

“A-are these for me?”

Blaine smiled sweetly, put his hands on Kurt's hips and started to kiss Kurt's pale neck. God, he loved his neck. It was silky-smooth and Kurt's perfume did sinful things to him.

“Yes. Are roses too much? I wanted to surprise you.”

Kurt was gasping for air, Blaine's gently kisses driving him insane. The amber-eyed boy surely knew how to use his mouth.

“A-are you trying to bribe me to get into my pants?”

Blaine chuckled lightly. Slowly, he manoeuvred Kurt to follow him in the living room. Once there, he made Kurt lay on the couch and Blaine started to kiss him as though there would be no tomorrow. The two boys kissed enthusiastically for a few minutes, neither of them worried about dinner. Blaine was just about to ask Kurt to move this to his bedroom when the doorbell rang. Kurt parted their lips with a groan.

“Tell me it's not my dad again!”

Blaine started to laugh and shook his head. He really hoped this wasn't Mr. Hummel, because he really didn't want to meet his shot-gun. Putting the hem of his t-shirt back into his jeans – and seriously, when had Kurt tried to undress him? – Blaine opened the door.

“Blaaaaaaineeeeeeee!!!”

Kurt jumped so high he almost hit his head against the ceiling. _What the hell..?_ A tall, blonde boy was hugging Blaine so tight he was probably choking him. Kurt immediately went in his worst jealous-boyfriend-mood, even though he didn't know if he could call Blaine his boyfriend yet. Who the fuck was this guy and how did he dare to hug (his) Blaine? Another guy followed the first one, and another and another.. Had Blaine planned an orgy without asking him first? Okay that this guys were all good-looking, but he had really hoped to spend the evening alone with Blaine. Kurt sighed. _Not this time._ The counter-tenor cleared his throat to make the unknown guys notice his presence. _Yes, I am here too, thank you very much._ The blonde guy immediately let Blaine go.

“Oh, hi! You must be Kurt, right? I am Jeff.”

Kurt, surprised that the guy seemed to know who he was, nodded. The blonde guy – Jeff – smiled and hugged Kurt too, leaving him breathless.

“It's so nice to meet you! Blaine wasn't joking when he said you are walking sex, after all! And I thought he was just bragging!”

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed. A dark-haired guy shook his head, an embarrassed expression on his face, and elbowed Jeff in his ribs.

“Filter what you say, Jeff. Nice to meet you, Kurt, I'm Nick.”

Then all the other guys said their names, one after the other, but Kurt was so overwhelmed he couldn't remember any of them. Blaine took Kurt's hand and he was just about to make his friends shut up when Wes took the matter into his own hands.

“Order, Warblers!”

All the boys shut up immediately. Wes didn't have his gavel, but he was scary nonetheless. With a satisfied expression on his face, Wes turned around to face Kurt.

“I'm sorry if these Neanderthals scared you, Kurt. I'm Wes.”

Kurt shook the boy's hand and smiled. He didn't know who these guys were or why they were there, but he was starting to like them.

 

\- - -

 

Blaine was happy to see his friends – he really was – but how was it possible that every time he wanted to spend some time alone with Kurt someone interrupted them? _Somebody hates me, seriously._ The amber-eyed boy was just about to ask his friends what they were doing in Lima, when Wes talked again.

“Let me introduce you the Warblers, Kurt, proud members of Dalton Academy's Glee Club.”

Kurt's eyes were glimmering so much they were nearly blinding. _Blaine Badboy Anderson in a preppy Glee Club of dapper boys? Oh, I have to see this._ The counter-tenor knew that Blaine was probably going to hate him for this, but he did it nevertheless. This was a show he wasn't going to miss.

“Were you a Warbler too, Blaine?”

The raven-haired boy was just about to lie about his past as a Warbler when Jeff cut in, enthusiastically answering to Kurt's not so innocent question.

“You don't know it?? Blaine was our lead singer! Our star! We were all devastated when he had to leave Dalton Academy and we still miss him very much.”

Trying to picture Blaine in one of those blue uniforms was as difficult as trying to picture his dad singing Beyonce's Single Ladies, but Kurt kind of adored this image. Blaine was blushing so hard he could set his house on fire. He really didn't want Kurt to know about it, but now it was too late. Jeff, suddenly struck by a great idea, started to drag a brick-red Blaine in the middle of the living room.

“We should definitely sing something together!”

The former Warbler forced an embarrassed smile on his face and started to shake his head, horrified at the idea. He wasn't ashamed of his voice or ashamed of his friends – well, not so true, but this was just semantic – but he didn't want the Warblers to stay there more than necessary. This was supposed to be a date, not a Warblers' rehearsal.

“I don't think it's a great idea -”

Before Blaine could list all the reasons why this was a bad idea, Kurt interrupted him, a happy smile on his face.

“Oh, come on Blaine. It's going to be fun!”

Well, Blaine couldn't say no to those blue eyes, could he? All the Warblers were behind him in a moment and in a blink of an eye they started to sing.

 

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_

_Dooooown_

 

While singing, Blaine stared right at Kurt, his eyes filled with love and happiness. The amber-eyed boy could not believe how lucky he was to have Kurt in his life and sure as hell he was never letting him go.

 

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

 

At the end of the song, Kurt applauded enthusiastically. The pale boy was absolutely speechless. Blaine had smiled during the whole performance, staring at Kurt as though he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The Warblers bowed and hugged Blaine in a bone-crashing group-hug, happy they had had the chance to sing together one more time. A hour of chatting later, Blaine's friends left, promising to visit him again soon. The moment the Warblers were behind a closed door, Blaine sighed and lowered his head, afraid he would read disappointment in his angel's eyes.

“I'm sorry Kurt.”

A gentle hand on his chin made Blaine lift his head. Kurt was staring at him with love-filled eyes and a sweet smile on his flawless face. Unable to control himself, the former Warbler kissed the paler boy, wrapping his arms around his waist. When the two parted their lips – both gasping for air – Kurt took a shaky breath.

“You take my breath away, Blaine.”

Blaine knew that showing his soft side was a mistake and was dangerous and he was surely going to regret it, but a goofy grin appeared on his face nonetheless. There was nothing he wanted more than wooing Kurt and he kind of felt like he had somehow succeeded. And it was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt. The raven-haired boy was just about to jump on a piece of furniture – something he had sworn to himself he'd never do again – and serenade Kurt again when Kurt said something.

“I want to go to your bedroom.”

Blaine's eyes were as wide as saucers and he couldn't remember how to breathe. This was probably going to be the most incredible night of his entire life.

 

Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was on a bed with the guy he was in love with and they were just about to.. you know.. go all the way. A deep blush covered Kurt's cheeks. _If you cannot say it you are not ready to do it. Come on, Hummel! Get a grip of yourself._ Kurt had removed his shoes and his shirt before taking his place on Blaine's bed, so now he was in his pants and in his under-shirt. He couldn't believe he was about to lose his virginity. Blaine, who was there next to him, was in his tank-top and in his jeans, his heart beating incredibly fast. Slowly, the amber-eyed boy pulled Kurt towards him until their chests were touching. Blaine could read fear in Kurt's eyes, so he started to caress his arms to make him relax.

“How do you want to do this, angel?”

Kurt thought about it for a moment, even though he already knew the answer, he was just too shy to say it out loud. Closing his eyes and trying to pretend that Blaine wasn't there, he answered.

“I want you inside of me.”

_Oh dear God yes!_ With shaking hands, Blaine started to remove Kurt's clothes, while Kurt undressed Blaine, a coy smile never leaving his face. This was easy and almost familiar. He had seen Blaine in his underwear countless times before and Blaine had already seen his body, so he was sure Blaine would not turn around and run away from him. The moment Blaine put his hands on the waistband of Kurt's underwear, Kurt stopped him.

“Wait, Blaine!”

Blaine immediately stopped, his worry-filled eyes locking with Kurt's.

“What's wrong, sweetheart?”

_Oh God he is not ready and I was going to force him and he is doing this just to please me and he doesn't want it ohGodohGodohGod._ Kurt smiled, putting a hand on the waistband of Blaine's black boxers.

“Relax, Blaine, I can almost hear your mental over-worried rambling. I just wanted to ask you.. can I undress you first?”

_Oh._ Blaine blushed and nodded. Without any uncertainty, Kurt slid Blaine's boxers down, freeing his member. At the sight of Blaine's cock, Kurt licked his lips. Then, the blue-eyed boy gently guided Blaine's hands to the waistband of his boxers. In a swift motion, Blaine removed the last piece of garment from Kurt's body and God if he was beautiful. Slowly, the amber-eyed boy started to worship Kurt's body by covering it in feather-soft kisses, every kiss making Kurt moan and mewl. A few moments later, Blaine took a bottle of lube and a condom from his night-stand, his hands slightly trembling and his heart beating fast. Feeling Blaine's nervousness, Kurt hugged him and kissed him, a reassuring smile on his lips.

“I trust you.”

 

The moment the first finger entered his ass, Kurt hissed and clenched his hands around the sheets. He had been expecting pain, sure, but he didn't know that sex would feel so weird.

“Relax, angel, breathe. It will feel good, I promise.”

The pale counter-tenor nodded and tried his best to relax his muscles. Blaine was gently and slowly sliding his lubed finger in and out of the tight ring of muscles, the heat almost making him curse. When Kurt's hisses turned into whispered moans, Blaine removed his finger, lubed it again together with another finger and inserted them both in the perfect paradise that was Kurt's ass. This time, the burning pain was quickly replaced by striking pleasure, for Blaine managed to hit a particular spot in Kurt's body that made him moan loudly. Blaine, not even bothering to hide a satisfied smile, gently hit that spot again and again until he reduced Kurt to a trembling and moaning mess. After a while, when he was sure he had stretched Kurt enough, Blaine removed his fingers, making Kurt pout at the loss.

“Are you ready, angel?”

In response to Blaine's question, Kurt took the condom, opened the plastic wrap and gently put it on his lover's member. Reassured by Kurt's smile, Blaine lubed himself up. Then, taking a deep breath, he settled himself between Kurt's legs. Letting instinct guide him, the pale boy wrapped his legs around Blaine waist, thanking all those hours of practice for making him so flexible. Blaine used one hand to guide his cock to Kurt's hole, but he stopped just before his cock could touch Kurt's flawless skin. Raising his eyes until they were locked with Kurt's, Blaine swallowed before saying something and baring his heart.

“I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled happily, a single tear of joy wetting his flushed cheek. The blue-eyed boy had never dreamt something better to happen – or someone better to be there – for his first time.

“I love you too.”

 

\- - -

 

A reassuring smile never leaving his lips, Blaine started to penetrate Kurt, his heart racing at the idea of being the first who had ever been in Kurt's body. Slowly – oh, so slowly – Blaine bottomed out in Kurt's amazing boy, making Kurt hiss for the burning ache of being stretched so much. The amber-eyed boy had never felt something so heavenly in his entire life. Kurt was so tight and hot that the raven-haired boy had no doubt he could come just for this. Blaine moaned at the sensation of Kurt's hole clenching around him and he had to use all his willpower to stop himself from shamelessly pounding him in the mattress. Kurt, on the other hand, was slowly adjusting to the impressive intrusion – because Blaine was impressive indeed – and hot pleasure was slowly sending the pain away. Tentatively, the blue-eyed counter-tenor moved his hips, eliciting a strangled moan out of his lover.

“Fuck! Kurt, d-don't move until you are ready. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Gently, Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and arched his back to kiss him on his smooth lips. When their lips parted, Kurt stared at Blaine with a reassuring smile on his lips, mirroring the expression that Blaine had on his face just a few minutes before.

“You can move, Blaine. I'm not a porcelain doll, I'm not going to break.”

Forcing himself to go slow, Blaine drew almost all the way back before impaling Kurt again with his cock, both moaning in sexual bliss. Blaine continued with a slow and torturous pace for a few minutes, every movement of his hips eliciting sinful moans and mewls from his lover's mouth.

“God, K-Kurt you're so – fuck – so tight! I'm not hurting you, am I?”

Unable to express himself in proper English, the pale boy just shook his head in response, his jaw slack in pleasure. Satisfied with the response, Blaine tentatively moved his hips a little bit faster, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate every time. The raven-haired boy delicately wrapped one hand around Kurt's cock and stroked it in time with the jerks of his hips. He absolutely wanted Kurt to come first, he could not wait to see what kind of expression would appear on his beautiful face during his orgasm. Would he clench his eyes shut? Would he scream? Yes, Kurt was surely a screamer in bed. The little moans he was producing left no doubt about this. Feeling a familiar heat in his lower belly, Blaine increased the pace of his thrusts. He was so damn close already, but he still wanted Kurt to come first. Kurt coming was a sight he was not going to miss.

“Come for me, angel.”

Blaine's voice – so low and lust-filled – together with the constant assault on his swollen prostate and the hand wrapped around his cock, made Kurt come, a loud scream leaving his wonderful mouth. Feeling Kurt's ass clenching around him, Blaine let his thrusts become erratic and in a few moments he came too, muffling a scream by biting Kurt's shoulder. Gently, Blaine removed his cock from Kurt's hole, making the paler boy hiss softly at the pain.

“Are you okay, love?”

Reading so much concern in Blaine's amber eyes made Kurt feel lucky and happy, for his boyfriend (he could call him his boyfriend, couldn't him?) who cared so much about him. A smile never leaving his face, Kurt petted Blaine's hair. He loved his curly hair, so unruly and silk-smooth.

“I'm more than okay, you silly. I'm so happy my first time has been with you.”

Blaine almost fell on his boyfriend for the relief, his tired limbs one breath away from giving in. Kurt was okay. A wide smile appeared on Blaine's face, his eyes glimmering in joy and happiness.

“I'm happy my first time has been with you too.”

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. _Blaine was a virgin too?? Blaine, also known as sex-on-a-stick, was a virgin??_ Kurt could hardly believe it, but he felt he could trust Blaine. The counter-tenor was so happy he wanted to shriek, but he controlled himself. Blaine stood up from the bed just to be back a few seconds later with two warm wash-cloths. Gingerly, the slightly shorter boy cleaned them both from the lube and Kurt's come, paying extra attention to Kurt's hole when he cleaned it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover. Once they were both cleaned up, Blaine returned beside Kurt on the bed and covered them with a blanket, Kurt immediately snuggling against Blaine and using Blaine's chest like a pillow. A hairy and breathing pillow. Blaine hugged him and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you for trusting me, sweetheart.”

Kurt smiled, sleepiness starting to make the cheerleader feel dizzy and making him close his blue eyes.

“Thank you for making love to me.”

Blaine remained silent for a few seconds, trying to find enough courage for what he wanted to say – or better, to ask. Taking a deep breath, Blaine let words fly out of his mouth.

“I know that this should come before sex, but.. Kurt, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

The only response that Blaine got from Kurt was a little snoring sound. His beautiful lover was sound asleep, his face sporting a happy and peaceful expression. The amber-eyed boy smiled and kissed Kurt on his forehead again, paying attention not to wake him up.

“Goodnight, my love.”

_I'll ask him again tomorrow._

 

Blaine was having the best dream ever when a loud ringing sound abruptly woke him up, making him swore. What the hell was going on? Gingerly, the former Warbler left the bed. The sight of Kurt – still asleep, the lucky bastard – snuggling in the pool of heat that Blaine had surely left on the bed was enough to make Blaine's cock harden. Another ringing sound brought him back to reality and Blaine put on a pair of boxers and headed towards the front door. The Warblers were back to tease him and question him about his night with Kurt, Blaine had no doubt about this. He was so going to kill Jeff. With an annoyed sigh, a nearly naked Blaine opened the door.

“What the hell do you want?”

_Oh shit_. Instead of the over-excited Jeff that Blaine expected to see there, an incredulous and clearly angry Burt Hummel was there. _That's it, I'm dead._

“I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, I didn't know.. I wasn't..”

Blaine, the usually so eloquent Blaine, didn't remember how to speak. Burt Hummel was still staring at him with wide eyes, his mind surely at work to find the most horrible way to kill him. A few seconds of embarrassing silence later, Burt entered Blaine's house.

“Where's my son?”

Blaine didn't know what to answer. He couldn't answer with something like 'your son is sound asleep in my bed, naked, after a fantastic night of mind-blowing sex. Hey, fancy a coffee?' even if this was the truth.

“Well.. upstairs, sir. But he isn't.. hmm.. decent right now.”

At the words 'first floor' Burt headed towards the staircase, not even bothering to listen to the end of the sentence. He needed to know that his son was okay. The moment Burt found his son he almost wished he hadn't. Kurt was sleeping, his hair dishevelled and he was shirtless. God, he was probably naked under that blanket, but Burt didn't want to think about this. There was a bottle of lube on the night-stand, together with a package of condoms. The whole room stank of sex. Burt closed the door and went back to the living room, where a scared Blaine was waiting for him.

“I think we should have a little chat, son.”

Blaine swallowed and hurried to nod, hoping for his death to be quick and painless.

 

\- - -

 

Burt was just about to sit on the couch when he opted for a chair to sit in instead. He really didn't want to know what the two boys could have used the innocent-looking couch for. Blaine, who was still standing in the middle of the room, was playing with his fingers, nervousness painted all over his face. The young boy was clearly embarrassed and the fact that he was in his underwear only surely didn't help matters. Burt cleared his throat to make the raven-haired boy raise his head and Burt's green eyes met Blaine's scared, amber eyes. The middle-age man could easily remember the adjectives that Finn had used to describe Blaine – arrogant, cocky, rude, a real troublemaker – but Blaine seemed so different right now. So scared.

“Relax, son, I'm not going to kill you.”

Blaine forced a coy smile on his face, even though he was terrorised. Sure, Burt Hummel seemed very different from his father, but he didn't trust him. Couldn't trust him. After a few seconds of silence, Burt spoke again, his voice calm and even sweet in a sort of comforting way.

“Where are your parents?”

_They are sleeping in the other room. Where do you think they are?? They are not here, thank God. I would never ask Kurt to come over with my parents here; I love him too much to put him in such danger. And my parents definitely are dangerous. Especially my father._

“My father had a meeting in New York and he brought my mother with him. They will come back tomorrow evening.”

Burt nodded briefly. Of course his parents weren't there, or Blaine wouldn't have invited his kid to come over with such treacherous intentions. _Little bastard._

“I was worried sick this morning when I discovered that Kurt wasn't in his bed. I have survived a heart-attack already, kid, I don't like you trying to give me another one.”

Blaine wore his best sorry face. He knew that Burt Hummel was going to like and accept him when Hell would freeze, but knowing this didn't stop Blaine from trying to impress Kurt's father.

“I'm sorry, sir. We just fell asleep after an.. hmm.. eventful evening. It was unpremeditated, I swear.”

_I hope he didn't see the condoms and lube in my room, or I'm screwed._ Burt remained silent for a few moments, his eyes still locked with Blaine's. He couldn't believe that his son – the kid who couldn't say the word 'sex' without blushing – wasn't a virgin any more. Suddenly another thought hit him.

“You didn't hurt him, did you?”

_Because if you did hurt him, I am going to hurt you. Badly._ Burt was ready to kill Blaine if he had hurt his precious son. Damn those pamphlets on gay sex for giving him more information than he could handle. Considering that Blaine wasn't limping, he could easily figure out what had happened the previous evening. And he didn't like the idea not even a bit. Blaine shook his head.

“I didn't hurt him, sir. I could never hurt him.”

Blaine's eyes were sincere, so Burt believed him, even though he didn't entirely trust the young boy. There was something else the worried man wanted to know.

“Was this a one night-stand thing for you? No feelings involved?”

The amber-eyed boy shook his head. He did have feelings for Kurt, even though he unfortunately couldn't call him his boyfriend yet.

“No, sir. I really.. really care about him.”

Reading sincerity in the kid's eyes, Burt nodded and stood up from the chair. Immediately, Blaine took a step back, afraid that the man would hit him. The reaction made Burt flinch and even worry a bit about the young boy.

“Any chance I can have some coffee while waiting for Kurt to wake up, kid?”

Blaine had never felt so stupid before. Of course Kurt's father wasn't going to hit him, come on! With a smile on his face, Blaine nodded.

“Be my guest.”

Burt headed towards the kitchen, but before entering it, he turned around to tell Blaine one more thing.

“Ah.. no more 'sir'. Call me Burt. Okay, kid?”

Feeling a lump in his throat, Blaine nodded, his eyes filling with unleashed tears. Burt Hummel was so different from his father. He was happy that Kurt had such a caring and cool father, but he was also jealous. Why couldn't he have a caring father too? With a sigh, Blaine sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

 

Kurt didn't want to open his eyes even though he was perfectly awake and he was sporting a wide smile on his face. The previous night had been perfect, so beautiful and sweet.. and now it was a beautiful morning and he was going to cuddle with Blaine until lunch time.. morning?? _Oh, shit!_ In a second, Kurt was on his feet looking for his boxers. Where the hell was Blaine? It was fucking morning!! His father was so going to kill him for spending the night out without asking him first. Without bothering to dress – his boxers were more than sufficient for the moment – Kurt left the room and started looking for Blaine. The moment Kurt saw him, a sweet smile appeared on his lips. Blaine was on the couch, staring at the floor and.. crying? A worried expression replaced the smile on Kurt's face. Why was Blaine crying?

“Blaine?”

The permanently tanned boy raised his head and hurried to wipe the tears away, blushing furiously. Kurt sat beside him and took his hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. Understanding that his love was waiting for an explanation, Blaine cleared his throat and spoke, his voice a little trembling but perfectly understandable nevertheless.

“Your father is in the kitchen.”

Kurt's eyes widened in panic. What was his father doing there? And what had he done to Blaine to make him cry on the couch?

“What happened, Blaine? He didn't go all papa-bear on you, did him? Oh, Gaga, he did, didn't him? I'm so sorry! Did he scare you badly?”

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and smiled, feeling better just because Kurt was there with him.

“Don't worry, angel. Yes, he went all papa-bear on me, but he didn't scare me. Not too badly at least.”

If Blaine wasn't crying because of his father – _who surely has scarred him for life, thank you very much dad_ – why was he crying? Before Kurt could ask Blaine this question, somebody opened the front door, the unexpected sound making both boys turn their heads towards the door. Blaine's father entered the house, immediately followed by a petite brunette woman who Kurt recognised as Blaine's mother. She had the same amber eyes. At this sight, Blaine started to tremble. The moment Mr. Anderson's eyes fell on the two nearly naked boys on his couch, a low growl left the man's throat.

“What the hell is going on here?”

 

\- - -

 

Blaine couldn't remember how to breathe. The amber-eyed boy was shaking so hard he could cause an earthquake and he didn't know what to do, how to escape this horrible situation. His father was staring at him with anger flashing from his eyes, while his mother was trembling too, afraid of what her husband might do. Without not even the slightest warning, Mr. Anderson marched towards the two boys until he reached them and aimed a punch at his son's face. Instinctively, Kurt shielded his lover's body with his own, the force of the blow he received making him fall from the couch with a high-pitched shriek and making him bump his head against the coffee table. Seeing his boyfriend on the ground, wounded because of his father, made Blaine react in a way he had never reacted before. Adrenaline pounding in his veins, the dark-haired boy threw a fist at his father's face, making him fall on the ground, unconscious. Not satisfied with just one blow, Blaine started to beat the hell out of his father, taking revenge for years of unjustified abuse. With every kick and every blow, Blaine felt that his father had less and less power over him. It was fantastic. All the blood and the sound of fists hitting flesh triggered something in Blaine, making him live again some of his worst memories.

 

The first summer that Blaine came back home from Dalton, he naively hoped that his father would be glad to see him. After all, they hadn't seen each other for months! Surely his father was over the fact that Blaine was homosexual, right? As usual, Blaine was wrong. The first thing that his father asked him during dinner was if he was still a queer. Seeing his son flinching at the word gave Mr. Anderson the answer to his question. That night, Blaine finished his dinner in his room, with a black eye to remind him how disgusting he was.

 

Blaine was sixteen-year-old when his mother took him to the hospital for the first time. He had a serious concussion and a broken arm. The medics asked a few questions, but his mother answered as calmly as possible, even though her limbs were slightly trembling. The medics could go to hell if they believed that the kid slipped and fell down the stairs like his mother affirmed, but who cared? Blaine was staring at his mother with pleading eyes, but she didn't reveal the truth. And neither did Blaine.

 

Things got even worse in the summer between Blaine's Junior and Senior year, when his father brought him home a prostitute to 'turn him right'. Before the woman could even think about touching him, Blaine ran away, his eyes filling with tears. That night, Blaine didn't return home, too scared that he would find the woman there, waiting for him. He spent the whole night crying in a park while repeating 'there is nothing wrong with you' like a mantra over and over again.

 

Deaf to his mother's screams and cries for help, Blaine desired nothing more than beating his father to death. Suddenly, two strong arms took him away from his father.

“Stop it, Blaine! Call an ambulance, hurry!”

Blaine kept thrashing around and trying to break free from the warm and undesired embrace, just to hit his father once more. To scratch him. To make him bleed more. To make him suffer more. To kill him.

“Is Kurt okay? Please, I need to know if my kid is okay!”

Hearing Kurt's name, Blaine stopped moving and his eyes left his father for the first time. _Kurt?_ Slowly, Blaine turned around. Kurt was lying on the ground, his eyes open but unfocused and a pool of blood under his head. _What the hell?_ Blaine couldn't hear a word his mother was saying because of a loud, deafening sound that was filling the room. It took him a few seconds to realise that that sound was coming from his mouth, that he was screaming Kurt's name. And Kurt was not waking up. In that moment, everything went black.

 

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, the bright light blinding him for a moment. _Ugh, my head hurts like a bitch._ The pale counter-tenor licked his lips and cleared his throat, trying to remember what the hell had happened and trying to understand where the hell he was.

“How are you feeling, buddy?”

The blue-eyed boy turned around and his eyes met with his father's, who was staring at him with a worried expression.

“Dad.. what happened?”

Burt was just about to explain Kurt everything when a worried Finn entered the hospital room.

“Dude! Are you okay? My mum called me and told me you were in the hospital! Was it Anderson who hurt you? Because if it was him I swear-”

At the mention of Blaine, everything came back to Kurt, making his head spin and making him tremble. The beautiful night at Blaine's. His father who arrived there because he couldn't find him at their house. Blaine's parents who arrived too. Blaine's father hitting him and then.. nothing else. In a swift motion, Kurt stood up, just to find himself pinned to the bed in a second.

“Kurt, wait! You can't leave your room! You have a concussion!”

The pale boy tried to wrestle his father away from him, but he was so much stronger and he was so tired. Bursting in tears, Kurt asked about Blaine. He needed to know that he was okay. Before Burt could speak, Blaine himself entered the room, a cup of coffee in his hand. The moment their eyes met, Kurt sighed in relief, uneven sobs still shaking his trembling body. The permanently tanned boy put the cup of coffee on the night stand and hugged Kurt tightly, stroking his back in a soothing manner.

“Hush, hush, love. I'm here.”

Feeling an intruder, Burt stood up from his chair and gently elbowed his step son to make him understand that they should give the boys some privacy. The moment Burt and Finn were out of the room, Kurt locked his watering eyes with Blaine's.

“W-what h-happened?”

_Did your father hurt you? Was I able to protect you? Please, tell me that I did protect you, that you are fine, that you love me, because I love you, Iloveyousomuchthatithurts._

“The police took them away, angel. He won't hurt me again. And sure as hell he won't hurt _you_ again. Thank you so much for protecting me, sweetheart. You are the best boyfriend ever.”

Blaine knew he was kind of imposing himself, but he loved Kurt and he really wanted the pale counter-tenor to be his boyfriend. He adoringly stroked Kurt's cheek, wiping away some hot tears. Kurt took a deep breath before speaking, his eyes shining with happiness and relief.

“I would do anything for my boyfriend.”

The amber-eyed boy smiled and took a seat beside Kurt's hospital bed, still holding the thinner boy's hand. Kurt remained silent for a few minutes before speaking again.

“What is going to happen now?”

Blaine thought about what to answer for a while. He perfectly knew what was going to happen now, but he didn't want to upset his boyfriend – _it's wonderful to call him my boyfriend!_ – for he loved him too much. Knowing that he'd have to answer eventually, Blaine took a deep breath. _Courage, Blaine._

“I'll live in a foster home for a while.”

The dark-haired boy didn't want to meet Kurt's eyes. He would hate to read pity in those wonderful blue eyes, it would kill him.

“You can live with us.”

Blaine raised his eyes, his heart beating incredibly fast. _What?_

\- - -

 

When Burt entered his son's hospital room bringing his clothes with him, his eyes met with a sweet sight: his son was peacefully asleep and Blaine was gently caressing his hair. Doing his best to not wake his son up, Burt left his clothes in the small closet and left the room again. In a few seconds, Blaine left the room too and took a seat beside his boyfriend's father. Burt wasn't an orator, he had never been, but he knew how to deal with kids. The perks of being a father.

“I'm worried about you, kid.”

Without a word, Blaine turned around and locked his eyes with Burt's. The amber-eyed boy knew he should say something, but he had no strength left. Facing his father before and comforting Kurt after had drained him of all his energy. He just wanted to sleep for one eternity or two, until his knuckles wouldn't hurt any more and his memories wouldn't hurt any more too. Forcing words out of his mouth, Blaine replied.

“I'm fine.”

Kurt's father didn't believe him. The raven-haired boy wasn't a good liar. Burt's mind went back to that morning, when he had gone to Blaine's house to scold his kid and instead he had witnessed a bashing. Not that Blaine's father didn't deserve it. The son of a bitch had hurt _his_ kid. Blaine's father totally deserved it, but what was going to happen to Blaine now?

“Do you have a relative who can take care of you, Blaine? An aunt or something?”

Blaine remained silent for a while, thinking about it. Well, there was someone truth to be told: his older brother Cooper. Blaine hadn't seen his brother in ages. Cooper was ten years older than Blaine and lived in LA, if Blaine wasn't wrong. Maybe his

brother could take care of him until he finished high school – not that he needed someone to take care of him, thank you very much.

“My brother, maybe. Cooper Anderson.”

Burt nodded.

“I'll tell the police to contact him. Until then, you'll stay at our house.”

Blaine couldn't avoid to smile. Maybe things were finally going to be okay. _I can't wait to tell Kurt that we'll be sleeping together for a while!_

 

“I don't want to sleep with Finn! He snores!”

Burt rolled his eyes. They had arrived at home less than five minutes before and Kurt was already nagging about having to share his room with Finn.

“Kurt, Blaine has to sleep somewhere, doesn't him?”

The blue-eyed counter-tenor wore his best bitch-face, crossed his arms on his chest and cocked his head. Kurt could be so stubborn sometimes.

“Well, Blaine can sleep in _my_ room with _me_. Problem solved, right?”

Burt crossed his arms on his chest too. Carole had never noticed before how much the two Hummel men were similar. The whole family plus Blaine was in the living room, staring at them, waiting for the argument to be over.

“Blaine is not going to sleep in your room with you. You and Finn are going to share your room and Blaine is going to sleep in Finn's room. That's it.”

_If Dad thinks I'm giving up on this, he is damn wrong._ Kurt had one last card to play before accepting to share his room with the gigantic teenager.

“What are you afraid of, Dad? We aren't virgins any more and I wouldn't get pregnant anyway!”

Burt's face turned brick red and he started to open and close his mouth like a gold fish, trying to find a retort – something to say, anything! A few seconds of silence later, Kurt grabbed Blaine's suitcase with one hand, his boyfriend's arm with the other hand and he started to drag them towards his room, upstairs. The two had just reached Kurt's room when Burt's voice startled them both.

“Okay, he can sleep in your room! But leave the door open! And no funny business, okay?”

A satisfied grin appeared on the pale singer's face. _And the winner is.. me!_

“Sure, Dad. Thank you!”

 

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine cuddled on Kurt's bed – their bed for a while – sharing sweet smiles and gentle touches. Burt and Carole were watching television in the living room, while Finn was in his room, listening to some music. Nobody was going to bother them. Cupping Kurt's face with his hands, Blaine kissed him, gently nipping and licking at his lower lip. Kurt giggled – actually giggled! – and returned the kiss enthusiastically, one of his hands clenched in Blaine's t-shirt and the other around his neck, playing with his dark curls. A few kisses later, Blaine slowly slid his hand under Kurt's shirt to caress his chest and play a little with his nipples. With a moan, the pale counter-tenor parted their lips, a coy smile on his flushed face.

“What are you doing?”

The former Warbler teasingly licked the shell of Kurt's ear, sending shivers down Kurt's spine with every breath he took.

“Trying to make love to my boyfriend?”

The porcelain-skinned boy knew he should stop Blaine – the door was open and his family was home, for God's sake – but it just felt too good. Suddenly, an idea struck him and a wide grin appeared on his face. Without a word, he stood up and dragged Blaine into the bathroom. Before Blaine could realise what was going on, the door had been locked, Kurt was naked – _holy fucking shit!_ – he was naked too, hot water was flowing over him and Kurt had his marvellous, tempting, talented mouth wrapped around his cock. The amber-eyed boy had to bite on his own hand to muffle the scream that was threatening to escape his mouth. With little satisfied moans escaping his mouth, Kurt sucked and licked Blaine's cock better than a damn porn star, making his boyfriend's knees tremble like jelly. A few moments later, Kurt grabbed the shower gel and coated his fingers in it. Understanding what his boyfriend was about to do, Blaine gently stopped him.

“Can I prepare you, please? I want to make you feel good.”

With his eyes lust-blown and his lips swollen, Kurt nodded and handed his boyfriend the shower gel. In a second, Kurt was pinned against the shower wall, his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and he had two of his boyfriend's fingers knuckle-deep in his ass.

“Oh dear God, Blaine!”

Kurt wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy's shoulders to steady himself, his mouth open and his eyes unfocused. Blaine took time to prepare his lover, stretching his hole and hitting on his prostate every now and then. He still could not believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful boyfriend. When Blaine removed his fingers, Kurt moaned a little at the loss.

“Fuck. We don't have a condom.”

Kurt locked his eyes with Blaine's. He didn't have time to deal with this kind of things right now and he just wanted to feel connected to the love of his life. He needed to feel that Blaine was here and wasn't going anywhere and he needed to feel it for _days_.

“It's okay, we are both clean. Just fuck me already.”

Without another word, Blaine aligned himself and penetrated him, both of them moaning in sexual bliss. The amber-eyed boy locked their lips together in a sloppy kiss, just to muffle his boyfriend's moans. He really didn't want for them to be caught by Mr. Hummel and his boyfriend was kind of a screamer in bed. Or in the shower. After having left Kurt time to adjust to the intrusion, Blaine started to pound him against the wall. The pale counter-tenor clenched one of his hands in Blaine's hair to drag him even nearer, to feel him even more. Hot steam was starting to fill the bathroom, making them sweat and making it even more difficult to breathe. When Blaine wrapped one hand around Kurt's cock and started to jerk him off in sync with the constant assault to his prostate, Kurt lost it. With a deep moan, Kurt came, his ass clenching around his boyfriend's cock. The hot pressure all around his dick took Blaine over the edge and he came too, his face flushed and his legs nearly trembling. A few sweet kisses later, Kurt hugged him tightly.

“I love you, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled.

“I love you too.”

 

\- - -

 

Blaine was nervously staring at the front door, his hands clenched into fists and his right foot tapping on the floor. Cooper would be there in five minutes. The amber-eyed boy didn't know what to expect from his older brother. He hadn't seen him in ages, he was basically a stranger. A stranger who was now supposed to take care of him as though he was a fucking toddler. _Screw him. Why can't I just stay here with Kurt forever?_ Living with his boyfriend for three days had been nothing less than fantastic. Kurt was the most awesome, careful, sweet, sexy, funny, smart and witty boyfriend ever and every day that Blaine spent with him made him feel alive again. It was hard to believe, but he really liked – and envied more than a bit – his family too. Finn was starting to be protective over Blaine too because, as the gigantic teen had said, 'you are part of the family, dude'. The 'dude' at the end kind of ruined the effect, but Blaine appreciated what Finn meant. Carole had basically adopted Blaine the moment he had arrived in their home, making him feel welcome and loved. Burt was apparently still deciding whether he should hug Blaine to comfort him or kill him for having deflowered his precious kid. Blaine could wait for him to decide, he was in no hurry to discover his choice. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the door bell ringing. The former Warbler stood up on shaky legs, reached the front door and opened it. Before his eyes, stood a tall young man with black hair, green eyes and a charming smile. His brother. Before Blaine could say anything, Cooper hugged him tightly, nearly asphyxiating him.

“Blaine! It's good to see you, little brother!”

Blaine didn't know what to do. His brother was there and he was hugging him. Still unsure of what to do, the permanently tanned boy hugged his brother back, a little smile appearing on his face.

“Hi, Cooper.”

A few seconds later, Blaine welcomed his brother into the Hudson-Hummel house, pointing him the couch to sit on. Cooper sat on the couch with a wide smile on his face.

“You're all grown up, Squirt.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. Old – and not so pleasant – memories of the nickname hit him. Before Blaine could shoot a retort, Kurt appeared in the living room. The moment Cooper saw him, he stood up and a way too charming smile appeared on his face.

“You must be Kurt, right? I'm Cooper Anderson.”

Kurt blushed a bit under Cooper's insistent stare and nodded. The older male hugged the blue-eyed counter-tenor tightly, making Blaine have murderous thoughts for a second.

“Thank you for keeping an eye on my little brother.”

Kurt instantly minimised the enormous help he had provided to his boyfriend with a coy smile on his face. The counter-tenor wasn't sure he liked Cooper that much. Sure, he seemed charming and he was undeniably handsome, but he reminded him too much a male version of Rachel Berry.

“He would have done the same for me. It's what boyfriends do, they protect each other.”

Blaine smiled proudly at his boyfriend and hugged him, instinctively putting himself between Cooper and Kurt. Cooper smiled and sat again on the couch, his eyes never leaving the two love birds. He was definitely straight, but he could recognise beauty when he saw it and damn if Blaine's boyfriend was beautiful. _As pretty as a girl. Lucky bastard._ Cooper cleared his throat to make Blaine focus back on him. They didn't have so much time after all and there were a lot of things to do.

“I hate to pressure you, B, but we don't have that much time. Our flight back to LA is in two days.”

Blaine went pale and didn't know why. He surely had heard wrong. Cooper hadn't said _their_ fly, had he? Because Blaine wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to move to LA with his older brother, he wasn't. It was Kurt's broken voice that dragged Blaine back to reality.

“What?”

 

Cooper pointed out that he had a job in LA, and he couldn't jeopardise it to live in the middle of nowhere for a year. He explained that Blaine would finish high school in LA, that he was going to love it, that he was going to find the perfect college, that LA was full of pretty boys.

“Not that Kurt isn't pretty, obviously.”

Cooper concluded his speech with a playful wink at his petrified brother. Blaine was staring at him as though he had just killed an entire family with bare hands. He was absolutely speechless. _No. No. Nonononononononono. I am not leaving. You can't make me leave._ Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but no sound left. A few seconds of unease silence later, Cooper stood up.

“You know what? I'll go to the hotel now. So you two can.. figure things out. I'll come over tomorrow morning to help you prepare some suitcases okay?”

The moment Cooper closed the front door behind his back, Kurt burst in tears, his shoulders trembling with every sob. He couldn't believe it. In two days Blaine was going to leave. Blaine wrapped his arms around his shaking boyfriend, tears slowly filling his eyes to the brim.

“Hush, hush, sweetheart. Everything will be okay. I love you.”

Kurt didn't know if he could believe him. They had survived everything and nevertheless Blaine was going to be taken away from him. Blaine gently manoeuvred Kurt to make him sit on the couch. Seeing his boyfriend in tears was hurting him, but he had no time to cry. His priority was to take care of Kurt. Gingerly, the former Warbler lifted Kurt's flushed face and calm, warm, amber eyes met scared, distressed, blue eyes. Before speaking, Blaine took a deep breath.

“Don't cry, love. It doesn't matter if I live here, in LA with my brother or on Mars by myself, okay? It doesn't matter because I love you. I'll call you every day, we will see each other on Skype, I'll visit you and you'll visit me in LA. In a few months high school will be over and we will move to another city, together, and go to college. Together. New York is waiting for us, isn't it?”

Swallowing some tears, Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine wiped away the tears from Kurt's face and smiled at him. They were going to make it through.

 

“So that's all? You're leaving?”

Puck couldn't believe to his ears. They were all into the choir room and Blaine was staring at them with sadness in his eyes.

“Yes. I'm leaving for LA tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, guys.”

Mr. Schue dully hugged him, telling him that they were going to miss him very much. Blaine smiled at his teacher and thanked him. He hadn't been a part of the Glee club for long, but he really liked those kids. He was going to miss them too. Especially Kurt. With a last glance to his teacher, Blaine made its way towards the band in the corner and asked them to play a song for him. His goodbye song.

 

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent?_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom to the pit right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check_

_I don't wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am_

Kurt hold back stinging tears during the whole song. Blaine was simply perfect in his eyes, he was so proud of him and he was so going to miss him. _No depressing thoughts, Kurt. Not now. He needs you to smile and to be strong for him._ At the end of the song, Kurt – together with everybody else in the room – applauded enthusiastically. The former Warbler bowed and asked the band to play a last song for him. This one was to say goodbye to a very special person. The moment Come What May started to fill the room, Kurt lost it. Salty tears started to run down his cheeks and his shoulders started to tremble. Blaine, with his eyes glimmering with love, gently pulled him until the counter-tenor joined him in the middle of the room and the two sang together. With that song, the two told each other all that they had to say, baring their very emotions to the other. The moment the music stopped, Kurt hugged Blaine as though his life depended on it.

“I'm never saying goodbye to you.”

 

**Epilogue**

 

“Kurt! You are going to be late for your graduation!”

“I'm coming, Dad!”

Kurt took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the mirror, checking his hair and adjusting it one last time. He wanted to be perfect because today he was going to see Blaine. It had been a month since the last time he had seen his boyfriend – and he really didn't want to think about their last encounter, when Finn had walked on them having sex. Poor Finn hadn't been the same since then. Eventually, Kurt stood up and went downstairs, where Burt, Carole and Finn were waiting for him. He was so excited and nervous, knowing that Blaine was going to be there in a couple of hours.

“Shall we go?”

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the sly smile on his father's face. The pale counter-tenor was sad because he had missed Blaine's graduation and he wasn't sure whether Blaine would arrive in time to be there for _his_ graduation or not. It wasn't _that_ important, but he kind of missed the days in which Blaine lived there and they could argue and kiss everyday. Suddenly, a well-known but unexpected voice startled him.

“Hey! You aren't going without us, are you?”

Slowly, Kurt turned around, his heart beating incredibly fast and a happy smile appearing on his face. Blaine was there, a bouquet of red roses in his hands and a look of pure adoration on his tanned face. Without a second thought, Kurt closed the brief distance between them and hugged his boyfriend with an excited squeak.

“Blaine! What are you doing here so early?”

With a laugh, Cooper – _oh, hi Coop! Nice to see you too!_ – explained that they wanted to surprise him, but Kurt was only half-listening to him, his brain completely focused on his wonderful boyfriend.

“I missed you, Kurt. You are gorgeous, by the way. Red is definitely your colour!”

Kurt laughed and discreetly wiped a tear away from his flushed cheek. He could not believe that Blaine was here. The amber-eyed boy took his hand and gently kissed it, making Kurt giggle.

“Okay, love birds, stop it. You are cute, but can we go now? I wouldn't want to miss my brother-in-law's graduation.”

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed furiously. They both knew that Cooper loved to tease them by now, but it was still embarrassing sometimes. It had taken months for Blaine and Cooper to learn how to get along, but fortunately everything was okay between them now. They both hated their parents, and this was definitely a thing that had helped them to bond. It was Finn who broke the silence first, with a wide and sincere smile on his face.

“I agree with Cooper, I wouldn't want to miss my brother's graduation too.”

Kurt blushed and hugged his stepbrother. He was so lucky to have a brother like Finn and he knew it.

“I wouldn't want to miss _my_ brother's graduation too, Frankenteen. Let's go.”

 

The moment Puck saw Blaine, he literally jumped on the shorter boy to give him a bone-crashing hug. Rachel, Mercedes and the other girls – with the exception of Santana, who was too busy flirting with Cooper to notice Blaine – hugged him too, while the boys high fived him.

“Tana! Our other dolphin is here!”

Brittany smiled at Blaine and hugged him tightly, almost lifting him from the ground.

“It's good to see you again, Bilbo Baggins. Are you here for Lady Hummel's graduation?”

Blaine forced a fake smile on his face and nodded. This was Kurt's special day, he didn't want to ruin it by arguing with Santana. _Annoying bitch_. Especially because apparently they would be flat mates soon. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel had all been accepted into NYADA, so they were going to move to New York together. Santana was going to move to New York with them too, even if she didn't really have a plan. _Well, she doesn't really need a plan anyway. In a couple of days NYC will be her bitch, no doubts about this_. Finn was going to go to college to become a teacher. Puck was going to go to college too, though Blaine couldn't really picture him as a college student. The moment the graduation was over, Kurt took Blaine's hand and started to drag him towards a well-known hallway. The hallway where Kurt's locker was and where they had met.

“Do you remember, Blaine?”

The amber-eyed boy smiled sweetly and nodded. Of course he remembered. He remembered everything about that day.

 

Several months before

 

Blaine could hardly hide his disappointment when he walked around McKinley High School for the first time. He couldn't avoid to compare it to his beloved Dalton Academy, the school where he belonged to. The school where all his friends were. Friends who accepted him and loved him. Who respected him. Well, he surely was going to be respected in this shit-hole too. _What the hell am I doing here?_ Suddenly, his eyes fell on a white and red stain in the hallway. Cheerleaders, what a surprise. Those three girls were exactly the kind of girls his father would have loved to see with his younger son. _Too bad this is never going to happen, Daddy._ Together with the three girls, there was a male cheerleader. A boy who definitely caught Blaine's attention. That boy had an ass to kill for.

“Hey, Satan. Ready to kick asses and be fabulous for another year?”

God, that boy had the voice of an angel. He had to take a better look of that boy, he simply had to. In a few steps, Blaine was just behind the beautiful boy. Well, the wonderful back of a surely beautiful boy.

“Hello, hot stuff.”

Okay, this wasn't the best pick-up line ever, but it usually worked. The dark-haired female cheerleader looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed expression on her face, an expression that turned into a smirk the moment she noticed that Blaine was staring at Kurt's ass. Without a word, she elbowed the male cheerleader, making him turn around. And what a sight he was! That boy had mesmerising blue eyes, perfectly coiffed chestnut-coloured hair, delicate cheek-bones, pinky lips and a soft-looking and pale skin. A hundred inappropriate thoughts filled Blaine's mind.

“May I help you?”

A sultry smirk appeared on Blaine's face. He could think of many ways this gorgeous boy could help him.

“Actually, yes. Fancy a fuck?”

The three girls behind his soon-to-be fuck-buddy giggled, while the wonderful blue-eyed boy blushed and stared at him with a bitchy expression. _Oh, this is going to be so interesting._

“In your dreams.”

Blaine stared at the boy with lust-filled eyes, scanning his body and basically undressing him with his eyes.

“Oh, baby, in my dreams we are way beyond that, believe me.”

Without dignifying his innuendo with an answer, the gorgeous cheerleader turned around and walked away. Blaine couldn't avoid to smirk and follow him with his eyes. _I am going to seduce him if it kills me._

 

Present moment

 

Blaine gently hugged his boyfriend, making him blush and smile. The dark-haired boy wasn't the same person any more. He felt different from the boy he was the first time he had walked along this hallway. Now he knew the meaning of love, for Kurt had taught him how to love. Sweetly – even though there was no music and no Warblers with him – Blaine started to sing some lyrics from Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

“You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.”

Kurt giggled and surprised his boyfriend by singing together with him.

“My heart stops when you look at me.”

Both boys were smiling and staring adoringly at the other. Without a word, both boys moved their heads to lock their lips together. With Kurt's family and Blaine's brother around they hadn't really had a moment for themselves, but now they were alone. A few moments later, they parted their lips to breathe.

“I can't wait to move to NYC with you. LA is cool, but I've missed you like crazy.”

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks to kiss him again, trying to make him feel all his love and all his happiness.

“I've missed you too. Don't worry, Blaine, we'll never be apart again.”

It wasn't cool for him – a former bad boy and troublemaker – to cry, but Blaine's amber eyes were watery nevertheless.

“You are the love of my life, Kurt.”

Kurt's eyes were watery too, but the pale counter-tenor had a wide smile painted on his face. Blaine didn't need Kurt to say the same thing out loud, because he could read it in his eyes. _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
